Sexy Dream
by C.Queen
Summary: A massage, a kiss, a dream, CLAMP characters and Kazahaya's abilities cause havoc as Rikuo finds himself in a hell of a lot of trouble with Kazahaya not far behind.
1. Rikuo's Thank You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit where credit is due. Thanks to all my readers and especially those who take the time to review!

Rikuo's Thank You

Trudging back to the store Kazahaya and Rikuo opted not to say a word to each other. Once again they'd nearly gotten themselves killed once on one of Kakei's so called easy assignments. Easy their asses, Kazahaya thought with a dark look as he kicked an empty soda can out of his way. At least it hadn't been his fault this time. Rikuo had fallen through the floor and would have likely broken his stupid neck if he hadn't grabbed the jackass in time. As it was he'd nearly broken his own neck, not to mention his back hauling Rikuo back up. The wooden floors had been destroyed by termites and they'd been on pins and needles making their way up to the attic to get the prize they'd come for. But they had it, safe and secure in his backpack. Glancing over at Rikuo Kazahaya frowned. The jerk hadn't even said thank you. He ALWAYS said thank you when Rikuo saved him, which was admittedly a lot more often than the other way around. Still, the bastard.

Feeling the hot gaze digging into his back Rikuo turned his head, looking over his shoulder at his partner. "What are you pouting about?"

"If you don't know then I see know reason to tell you, you jerk."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo just smirked and turned his head to continue up the street, enjoying the sound of frustration Kazahaya made behind him. He knew perfectly well what the little idiot was waiting for and it wasn't coming any time soon. It was just too much fun to wind him up like this to spoil it already by giving him the thanks he wanted. And Kazahaya had saved his ass back there. As much as it pained him to admit it he probably would have ended up breaking his neck among other bones if Kazahaya hadn't grabbed him in time. He still couldn't figure out where the idiot had gotten the strength to not only hold on to him but actually pull him up since he was a lot bigger, not to mention heavier. He'd seen Kazahaya wimp out on carry a lot less at the store.

* * *

"Saving my life was probably the only thing you've ever done that could be considered nice in your whole, friggin life." Kazahaya muttered under his breath. He understood perfectly Rikuo's confusion as to why the assehole had ever picked him out of that damn snow bank and brought him to the store. That was probably the only truly unselfish thing the jerk had ever done in his miserable life. Or maybe somehow Rikuo had somehow realized that saving him like that would reap him benefits in the future. Like having a toy to play with, Kazahaya thought darkly, well aware of the delight the bastard got from tormenting him.

Hearing him clear enough Rikuo grinned, showing his hands into his pockets. Maybe he was twisted but God, he loved messing with Kazahaya so much! It was just too easy. Messing with his partner's head was probably the only thing he had to look forward to these days. Well that and watching Saiga mess with him too. Though lately, he hadn't enjoyed that so much. If he didn't know better he'd think he was getting possessive, Rikuo thought as his grin slid into a smirk. Not that Kakei's lover boy was going to go after Kazahaya any time soon. He just got..weird when he saw Saiga putting his hands on Kazahaya to rile the guy up. Which was so stupid. He didn't even know why it bugged him. Not that he'd say anything about it. Knowing Saiga or Kakei they'd just jumped to the wrong conclusions. Just because they were gay didn't mean that he and Kazahaya were. Then again, Rikuo thought, looking back over his shoulder as his grin slide back into place. Kazahaya could easily pass for a girl. He'd seen enough guys hit on his partner to know.

"Thank God we're almost there. This thing weighs a ton." Kazahaya muttered, interrupting Rikuo's thoughts. Adjusting the straps that were biting into his shoulders it was only sheer stubbornness that had him not begging Rikuo to take it. The bastard would do it too. Carry it like it was nothing just to piss him off even more. Well to hell with that.

"Poor Baby." Rikuo taunted, turning to walk backwards so that he could see Kazahaya's face better as it went red with anger. The only time Kazahaya was more adorable was when he spazzing over something stupid. His angry face was a close second and always a joy to watch.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you in your sleep. I swear it!" Kazahaya snarled, shaking his fist at Rikuo. "I saved your life tonight, you prick bastard! Now you're picking on me on top of not even bothering to apologize? Could you possibly get any worse?"

"I could try."

* * *

Making a sound very close to a strangled scream Kazahaya's face lit up with rage as he picked up his pace, deliberately bumping into Rikuo hard as he passed by. Half walking, half running Rikuo just shook his head and enjoyed the silence and view until they reached the store. Unlocking the door they slid in, not surprised to see Kakei waiting for them with his usual soft, harmless smile. Yeah right. About as harmless as a black widow spider, Kazahaya thought as he marched over, shrugging off the pack. Shoving the pack into Kakei's chest it took all of Kazahaya control not to break into a rant about how he'd been treated and why Rikuo should be fed to ravenous rats. He'd been saying it for months now and they still didn't agree with him.

"You were successful then." Kakei said with a delighted smile, walking over to set the pack on the counter so that he could get the prize. Opening it up he took out the wooden chest with a pleased look on his face he set it beside the pack. "You both did well and will be paid."

"Thanks." Kazahaya said stiffly than to everyone's shock walked out of the room. No dance for joy. No quick rebound from their usual bickering. Not even a sigh of relief that he finally had some money for expenses.

"Well that's unusual." Kakei said slowly, looking over at Rikuo who looked equally surprised at Kazahaya's unusual behavior. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

Shaking his head Rikuo shrugged like it was no big deal, even while he racked his brain trying to think of what he'd done to set Kazahaya off. Nothing worse than usual as far as he could remember. "Anyway I'm going to head to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, and wish Kazahaya a good night for me as well." Kakei said with one of his half sweet, half sly smiles as he watched Rikuo head for the stairs. "Interesting." he muttered to himself, running a finger across the smooth wooden surface of the chest. "Very interesting."

* * *

Opening the door Rikuo stepped into the room, coming to a quick halt as he stared at Kazahaya. The little idiot looked like he was in a lot of pain as he leaned against a wall, his hands braced there with his shirt clenched in one of his fists. His head was bowed but the heavy breathing and tense muscles said it all. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rikuo demanded, marching over to stand beside Kazahaya who didn't move a muscle, definitely a really bad sign.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Kazahaya hissed, his face contracting with pain.

"Like hell I will. Look at me, damn it! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Rikuo demanded, the only thing keeping him from making Kazahaya look at him was the fear that it would make things worse. What the hell was wrong with the idiot?

"It's my back. I strained it pulling you up and the damage finally hit when I was getting my shirt off." Kazahaya groaned through clenched teeth. "And if you say one word about me deserving this or make fun I swear to God, I really will kill you in your sleep if I live through this. If I don't, count on some serious haunting coming your way. You'll never get laid again, I swear!"

"Well isn't that a pleasant thought." Was his partner's dry reply as he moved closer, studying Kazahaya for a moment before shaking his head. "You've really done it this time."

"I've done it? I've done it!" Kazahaya repeated, outrage clear in his voice. Trying to straighten up he gasped, biting down on his lip to hold in the whimper of agony that had threatened to spill out. "Just go to bed. Just go to bed and leave me alone." He finally whispered, just loud enough for Rikuo to hear. And here he'd thought things couldn't get any worse, he thought bitterly.

"Don't go anywhere." Rikuo said with a chuckle, reaching over to ruffle Kazahaya's hair before walking away, Kazahaya blinking in surprise when he heard their door open and then shut. Now where was he going?

* * *

It was just one of those few times Rikuo was actually glad to be working here. Whenever they were sick or hurt there was a store right under him with products he could help himself to regardless of the time of day or night. He'd have to pay their boss back but that could wait until they were open tomorrow. Heading for the right aisle he browsed quickly then getting what he needed made a mental note of their prices. Turning off the lights behind him he headed back up the stairs, moving faster than he normally would have. As much as it pained him he was feeling damn guilty now and though he would never admit how low he was feeling at the moment he could at least do something to alleviate his guilt slightly and help the idiot out. Returning to their room he walked over to the dresser beside Kazahaya who hadn't apparently tried to move a muscle since he'd gone downstairs.

"Go to get a camera?" Kazahaya sulked, his lower lip coming out in a distinct pout. Where was the sympathy? Where was the consideration? Did no one in this place give a damn about him at all? Was he all just toys for their amusement? And what was Rikuo doing, he wondered, hearing the sound of a box being opened beside him.

"I knew I forgot something." Rikuo drawled, rubbing the muscle cream in between his hands to warm it up slightly. "Now I'm going to put something on your back. For your own sake don't jump around."

"What are you doing to put on my back?" Kazahaya demanded to know, his tone almost tearful. In his present condition Rikuo could write something or draw some perverted picture on his back. He'd be helpless to stop him. Life was so damn unfair.

"Don't be such a baby." Was his answer as Rikuo got behind Kazahaya and began to gently massage the cream into Kazahaya's shoulders, carefully working out each knot as he ignored the younger man's protests. He knew it would hurt but it was necessary if Kazahaya was going to be able to go to sleep, much less in his own bed tonight.

* * *

Eyes going wide Kazahaya bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from making a noise as Rikuo's hands worked out the kinks in his shoulders and neck before working his way down his back. He'd like to think this was some sort of torture Rikuo had devised but he knew that was just mean thinking. There were a lot of ways Rikuo could be making his life hell right now, ones that didn't involve something that was actually doing as much good as harm. Yes it hurt but he was also doing an amazing job unloosening the knots that were keeping him bent over like this.

"God, I've seen less knots in a hundred year old tree." Rikuo muttered under his breath, adding more of the cream to his hands. And talk about the skin of a baby, he thought as he returned his hands to Kazahaya's back. He'd known girls in school who would kill to have this kind of skin. What a waste to put it on a guy. Really, when you thought about it it was really probably a good thing that Kazahaya had never gone to a public school. The girls would have either been after him like rabid wolves or they would have hated him for being prettier than them. Hell, the guys would have been after him too and made the little girlie boy's life hell. It wasn't like Kazahaya had the brains to handle that sort of situation either. He'd handled himself pretty well at that boarding school though so maybe not, though his own presence had probably kept a lot of the rougher guys from approaching Kazahaya. Now that had been an interesting assignment. Pretending he was all hot and bothered over the stupid little idiot. As if.

Ignoring that comment Kazahaya was too grateful to point out his back would have been just fine if some idiot hadn't fallen through the stupid floor. He might not have been the brightest person in the world, far from it, but even he was smart enough to know that he should be grateful Rikuo was bothering to help him at all. This was Rikuo after all.

* * *

"You're surprisingly silent." Rikuo commented, not about to admit he was glad that Kazahaya wasn't making a big deal about this. After all this had to hurt a hell of a lot and his patient wasn't exactly known for being quiet, especially when he was in pain.

"So you can't thank me but I'm supposed to thank you, is that it?"

"That wasn't what I meant. I know you'll thank me, it's a compulsion with you." Rikuo pointed out, pleased at the sass in Kazahaya's voice. Apparently the pain was letting up.

"Thanks so much." Kazahaya shot back, his sarcasm plain. It was the truth but he hated it when Rikuo rubbed it in how often he had to thank him. So he was polite, so sue him. He'd been taught to thank people when they helped, since when was that weird and old fashioned? It was plain common curtesy, dammit.

"You're welcome. Try straightening up." Rikuo said as he took a step back, rubbing what was left of the cream into his own skin. "If you can that is." He added, putting in the taunt to make Kazahaya that much more determined to pull it off.

"Go to hell." Kazahaya shot back through grinched teach as he slowly straightened up to his full height. It hurt, but he could do it. Trying to roll his shoulders he winced and decided he wouldn't try that again for a little bit longer. Bending back down again he still felt shooting pains but at least his muscles weren't tensing and seizing up anymore. Straightening he turned and looked over at Rikuo, his eyes a mixture of pain, gratitude and annoyance. "Thanks, I'll pay Kakei back for the stuff."

* * *

"I brought up some painkillers, that should help with the rest." Rikuo replied, motioning towards the dresser where the empty box for the cream lay beside the other, smaller box that contained the pills. He himself hated taking pills of any kind so he was pretty sure there weren't any in the medicine cabinet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kazahaya demanded to know as he took the box off the dresser to open it, eyeing Rikuo wearily. This just wasn't like the jerk at all. What Rikuo should be do is making fun of the predicament he'd found himself in, not helping him out of it. Especially when there was nothing to be gained from lending a hand.

"What? Aren't I a nice guy?" Rikuo said with his most innocent face, pulling it off other than the wide grin he just couldn't hold back. Kazahaya was looking at him like he was some big cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.

"Hell no."

"Now that hurts my feelings." Rikuo said silkily, walking over to set his hands on Kazahaya's shoulders, enjoying the combination of surprise and steamed outrage that was written in big bold letters on the other man's face. "Where's my show of gratitude for going out of my way to help you, huh?"

"I already said thanks, didn't I?" Was Kazahaya's snarled response, his face scrunched up like an annoyed little boy who wasn't getting the cookie he'd been pleading for. "What more do you want? Me to get down on my kneesand kiss your feet or something?"

"If you want to. Sounds good to me."

* * *

He'd always hated Rikuo smart ass replies, especially since the jerk always came up with ones that were ten times better than his own. Glaring fiercely an idea popped into his head. It made his stomach recoil in protest even while his mind acknowledged that it would be the perfect revenge. The question was, would the overwhelming joy of humiliating, unsettling and upsetting Rikuo like that outweigh his own personal embarrassment over it?

"What are you thinking?" Rikuo asked, his suspicion plain. There was such an assortment of emotions crossing Kazahaya's face that he couldn't even keep track. Just what was going through the little idiot's head?

"That you're right, I should thank you properly." Kazahaya said slowly, an almost evil smile crossing his face as he looked up at Rikuo. "After all, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to stand up, much less move."

Okay, something was definitely wrong here, Rikuo thought, not liking that smile at all. It was the kind of smile Saiga got on his face just before he pounced on Kazahaya unexpectedly. Since when had Kazahaya gone evil on him?

* * *

"Well if it's a kiss you want...well then I guess I'm just obligated to give you one. Unfortunately I'm in no shape to reach your toes, so this'll have to do." Kazahaya said sweetly as he reached out and grabbing Rikuo's head firmly between his hands forced Rikuo to bend slightly so that he could plant a kiss on the other man's shocked lips. It was quick, just enough to make the contact obvious before he let him go, easily pushing the shocked Rikuo back. Oh that had so been worth it. Winking he stuck his hands in pockets, the pain forgotten in the joy of watching Rikuo's face go red for a change. "I think I'll go have a shower." Whistling under his breath Kazahaya practically skipped across the room and closing and locking the bathroom door behind him couldn't remember ever feeling this smug. Damn, it was good to be alive. 


	2. Sharing A Dream

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit and the flames where it's due. Thanks for reading and have a great day!

Sharing A Dream

After showering for longer then necessary to give Rikuo longer to cool down Kazahaya couldn't stall any longer. Toweling dry he put his boxers back on then turning off the lights stuck his head out the door, alert for attack. Sensing no movement or threat he soundlessly took a few steps in, staring at Rikuo's bed where the large lump under the covers indicated it was occupied. He'd just gone to sleep, Kazahaya thought in surprise, his eyes goggling. Weird. Tip toeing the rest of the way over to his side of the room he quickly changed then hopped into bed, turning on his side to stare at Rikuo's back. Here he'd been expecting the worst but maybe Rikuo had just been too tired to let him have it, Kazahaya decided. That was probably it, especially since it was Rikuo's turn to make breakfast tomorrow. He was likely in for some horrible, burned mess so that he'd be starving until lunch time. It wouldn't be the first time the jerk had pulled something like that. Content with his own explanation Kazahaya relaxed and snuggling under his blanket decided it was safe to go to sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the bed Rikuo remained still, his back to Kazahaya as he waited for his partner to go to sleep. As wide awake as a caffeine addict after a large fix he knew instinctively that sleep was a long time coming. Fighting the urge to rub the back of his hand over his mouth again he bit back a groan and the urge to get out of bed and pummel the little idiot to a pulp. He could do it too. It would be like taking candy from a baby only this would be oh so satisfying. Kazahaya always slept like the dead. Yeah, dead was definitely an adjective on his mind right now. Kazahaya and dead were fast becoming the two words running through his mind on a regular basis. Then again, death was too good for the little bastard. What the hell had the idiot been thinking, kissing him like that? Okay, so it had been a barely there brush against the lips but it was still a kiss in anyone's books. Kazahaya, his partner, the king of spazzing, had kissed him. On the lips. It didn't matter that it was as a joke, it didn't even matter that he'd sorta been asking for it. All that mattered was making the little prick pay. A decidedly evil smile crossing his features Rikuo closed his eyes, the better to come up with the most terrible, scarring for life payback he could think of. Thankfully, his time spent working for Kakei had trained him well in the art of making the lives of others a living hell. Pleased as he tossed various ideas around in his head he slipped into slumber, his body relaxing as his plans were pushed aside as dreams took over.

The dream was a familiar one, a nightmare was probably a better description though. It always started the same, his memories crystal clear when it came to that day. He was dressed for school, sitting at the kitchen table while his sister talked to him about work and her plans. Their conversation went as usual and he left for school, calling out a careless good bye as he closed the door behind him. Unaware of the horrors that would greet him when he arrived home from school. Then, as always, the scene changed and he was once again by the door only he was standing outside of it, his hand reaching to turn the knob. Even before he'd opened it he'd had such a feeling of dread that day, that dread a million times worse as he knew what was to come. Opening the door he stared, blinking in shock. Rather then his familiar hallway he recognized the bedroom he shared with Kazahaya. What the hell, he thought as he walked into the room, automatically looking down at himself to see that he wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore. Dressed in casual clothes he didn't know what to think of this turn of events. The sound of water running finally breaking through his surprise he turned his head towards the bathroom even as the water was abruptly shut off. Going still he waited. unable to move as the door slowly opened and out walked Kazahaya, wearing nothing but a pair of slacks as he vigorously dried his hair with a towel. Obviously sensing his presence his partner stopped what he was doing, dropping the towel as he spun to face him. "Dammit, Rikuo. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

* * *

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo grinned slightly, always pleased with an opportunity to screw with his partner's head. "Last time I looked I lived here too."

"Obviously." Was Kazahaya's dry response as he picked the towel off the floor with a quick swipe. Throwing it over his shoulder to rest there Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the smile that slowly crossed his partner's face as the younger man walked over to him. He'd never seen that smile on Kazahaya's face before and it was doing weird things to his insides. "Well either way, I'm glad you're back." Them. before Rikuo could see the intent Kazahaya had wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling at him softly. "Welcome home." His partner whispered as he leaned forward and Oh my God, placed his lips against his.

And this wasn't a brush of lips but a hot, wet, I want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you kiss. Without even realizing what he was doing Rikuo's own arms came around Kazahaya, pressing the smaller man against him tightly so that Kazahaya was plastered up against his body as they ravaged each other's mouths. Instinctively backing up, taking Kazahaya with him, Rikuo continued walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the metal railing that made up the back of his headboard. Breaking the kiss off so that the sound of ragged breathing filled the air Rikuo let go of his partner while Kazahaya continued to hold onto him, looking up at him with desire plain in those beautiful eyes of his. "It's good to be home." Rikuo said with a chuckle as he lowered his head to nuzzle his face against that pale white neck, pleased when Kazahaya shuddered against him. He'd long ago learned that that was one of his partner's weak spots. The better to get him to forget it was the middle of the day, he thought wickedly.

* * *

"I wish I could have gone with you." Kazahaya said through clenched teeth, obviously trying not to make too much noise. It was after all still daytime and though the store was closed it was possible their boss or Saiga was wandering around downstairs. The last thing they wanted was to be interrupted.

"You would have hated it." Rikuo informed him, tugging teasingly on Kazahaya's earlobe with his teeth. "The place was definitely haunted. The last thing I needed was you freaking out on me on top of everything else."

"Hey!" Not so aroused that he wasn't perfectly capable of understanding what Rikuo had said Kazahaya let go to pull away, a definite pout on his adorable face. He hated when Rikuo treated him like an idiot. Turning in a huff he marched over to his bed, intending to grab the shirt he'd laid there before he'd showered to get off the cough syrup Saiga had "accidentally" spilled all over him.

Not put off in the least Rikuo followed him over, pushing him onto the bed just as Kazahaya had reached down for the discarded shirt. As expected Kazahaya recovered quickly and would have been out of the bed in a second if Rikuo hadn't followed him onto the bed, effectively pinning Kazahaya there with his superior strength and weight. "Now don't pout." Rakishly grinning down at the squirming younger man Rikuo wasn't overly surprised that along with the cursing Kazahaya had the instincts to turn his head before Rikuo could place his mouth against those pouting lips. Ignoring the creative and crude names he was being called Rikuo simply turned his attention back to that neck, the curses slowly fading into sounds of desire, punctured with the occasional curse, just for form. Sitting up so that he was straddling Kazahaya Rikuo quickly had his shirt off and in his hand, his eyes holding Kazahaya's as he threw it to the floor. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against Kazahaya's, pleased when the man didn't turn away, holding his gaze.

"Well don't you look smug." Obviously struggling to look annoyed Kazahaya none the less lifted his arms to wrap around Rikuo's neck to bring him closer.

"I'm gonna look a hell of a lot smugger shortly." Lowering his head to meet Kazahaya's Rikuo's eyes promised to more then make up for his earlier words.

* * *

Waking up Rikuo sat upright in bed, breath hard as his mind continued to whirl with images of him and Kazahaya rolling around in bed, his hands, Christ his hands, in the process of removing his partner's pants. His chest heaving he blindly looked over at his night stand, reading the time as three in the morning. Slumping forward with his face in his hands Rikuo's whole body shook with shock and even worse, arousal. Oh God. Oh my f#king God, Rikuo thought as he tried desperately to get himself under control. He had not just had a sex dream about Kazahaya. There was just no way in hell. His breathing slowly steadying his head slowly lifted, turning automatically to make sure he hadn't disturbed Kazahaya. One look at Kazahaya sprawled out on his bed wearing only boxers soon had his face returning to his hands as his mind registered that in ways that scared the hell out of him. How could this have happened, Rikuo wondered frantically, his shoulders visibly shaking with the effort to keep the rest of his body from reacting to that damn dream. He'd never, ever, thought of Kazahaya that way before. Well he'd thought a few times that Kazahaya would make a hot chick but he knew very well that Kazahaya wasn't a girl which meant that not only had he just had a wet dream about his idiotic, spaz of a partner but a sexy dream about another man! He'd never been attracted to a guy before. He had never been in any way attracted to Kazahaya for that matter. He'd made some comments of that nature but that had always been just to get a rise out of the stupid idiot. Right? Suddenly not sure of anything anymore he fell back against his pillow, keeping his hands over his eyes as if that would somehow block the images from his mind. Of course it didn't. What the hell was he supposed to do now? No answers came as he lay in bed and waited for morning to come.

* * *

Waking up at the sound of his alarm Kazahaya sleepily felt around until he found his clock. Slapping the button to shut it off he wearily sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that caused. The pain waking him up a lot faster than the alarm he blinked, remembering what had happened last night. Pushing the covers aside he carefully got out of bed, testing his limitations slowly as he did some testing stretches. Well he certainly wasn't a hundred percent but he'd live, Kazahaya decided as he raised a hand to cover a yawn. Turning to look towards Rikuo's bed he wasn't surprised to see that Rikuo wasn't in it. The bed was pretty rumpled though, like Rikuo had had a bad night. He knew his partner had nightmares, last night must have been a bad one. His sympathies unfortunately stirred Kazahaya decided he might as well start off the day apologizing to Rikuo for his little joke last night. That would make the jerk feel better. Rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes he quickly showered and got dressed before heading to the kitchen area. Standing in the doorway Kazahaya frowned when he saw that Rikuo was no where in sight. Nose catching the smell of food his head turned to catch sight of a plate with food on it sitting on the table with what looked like a note leaning against the juice glass. Frowning he walked over, picking up the note to read. The frown deepening as he processed what he was reading he finally sat the note down, not sure what to think. Apparently Rikuo had gotten up early and was going to get a head start on the inventory. This made no sense though because Rikuo hated doing inventory and Kakei was as likely to stick him there as Rikuo. Plus the food was still giving off heat which indicated it hadn't been there that long. Getting more and more confused, especially since he'd been expecting trouble Kazahaya took his seat, poking his food wearily with his chopsticks. Rikuo could have poisoned it after all. Of course then Rikuo would be stuck manning the store alone and Kazahaya couldn't see Rikuo not being smart enough to realize that. Deciding to take the chance he quickly worked his way through his breakfast, gobbling it down before rising to dump his dishes into the sink. That done he headed back to their room to grab his watch before heading down.

* * *

Retrieving his watch Kazahaya paused for a moment as he looked over at Rikuo's bed. His face full of indecision he went with his impulse and walked over, intending to quickly make Rikuo's bed for him as an add on to his apology. Not that Rikuo would thank him or anything. Rikuo wouldn't know how to apologize if someone explained it to him step by step. Leaning forward he grabbed the top sheet, feeling a surge of energy running through him as his eyes blurred, images bursting into his mind. Rikuo and him kissing, touching, rolling around on the bed nearly naked. He could feel those hands, lips, the bed on his back as if he were really there. Gasping out loud Kazahaya staggered back, falling down on his butt. The sheet still clutched in his hand Kazahaya let it go like it was on fire as he stared at Rikuo's bed. His face bright red and his breathing uneven he didn't know what to think. "What the hell just happened?" Kazahaya whispered, wrapping his arms around him defensively. He saw the memories of places and things, that sure as hell hadn't been a memory because he sure as hell had never had sex with Rikuo. Staggering to his feet he wobbled there, unsure what to think, much less do. Could his abilities be changing? Maybe being around Kakei so much was wearing off on him? But that would mean that that had been a vision of the future to come. Needing to sit down again he dropped his face into his hands, fighting the urge to just curl up in a ball and die. He'd never thought of Rikuo like that before. It had freaked him out whenever they'd had to play lovers at that damn boarding school. Nayuki san had said it was natural for guys to turn to guys when there were no girls around. Was that it? After all, the only people he saw on a regular basis were guys and of the three of them Rikuo was the most normal one. Was he gay, Kazahaya wondered, his face a picture of dread and shock.

"Kazahaya? Are you still hurt?"

Jumping to his feet as he looked around rapidly like an animal scenting danger Kazahaya slumped in relief when he saw that it was Kakei at their door rather then Rikuo. "Oh uhm..I'm fine." Kazahaya replied weakly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried not to think about how red his face probably still was. "I'll be right down."

"Good, one of our regular customers is downstairs and he'd like to speak to you."

* * *

Blinking in surprise Kazahaya nodded and working hard not to look in the direction of Rikuo's side of the room grabbed his watch before following Kakei downstairs. Ignoring the intrigued look on his boss's face he grabbed his apron on the way down and putting it on headed over to the main counter where he'd spotted Watanuki. "Hi, Watanuki!" Eager for a distraction Kazahaya waved at his friend happily. Poor Watanuki work for some crazy lady who drank all the time. As a result he was always in the drug store buying her relief from her hangovers. Poor guy.

"Hi, Kazahaya." The dark haired boy waving in return Kazahaya frowned when he saw that one of Watanuki's eyes was covered by some sort of patch under his glasses.

"What happened to your eye? Did you get something in it?" He didn't know Watanuki very well but he did know that the guy was still in school and lived alone.

"Lets just say I pissed off something I shouldn't have." Watanuki replied with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm actually on my way to drop something off at Yuko san's when I remembered that I'd forgotten to give this back to you." Pulling out a slim book from his book bag he held it out to Kazahaya who took it from him. "It was lot of help."

"I'm glad I could help." Beaming with his usual childlike good will Kazahaya forgot all about the weird episode from before. It had just been some freak accident and had no meaning whatsoever. Ignoring the little voices that loudly disagreed he pretended not to hear them.

"Well I better get going, see you later, Kazahaya."

"See ya." Waving good bye in return Kazahaya waited until Watanuki was out of sight before he turned, intending to run the book upstairs. Unfortunately Saiga had slipped by his radar and the jerk had grabbed the book out of his hand before he even saw the bastard coming. "Hey! That's mine!"

* * *

Grinning wickedly Saiga simply held it out of Kazahaya's reach. Watching as the idiot made a fool out of himself trying to get the book back Rikuo shook his head, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't paying attention instead of ignoring the two like he usually did. Moving before he'd even realized what he intended to do Rikuo snatched the book from Saiga's hand, having the height that Kazahaya lacked.

"Hey." Saiga said in protest, even as his mind filled with curiosity as Rikuo handed the book back to Kazahaya. Now wasn't that interesting?

"Go put your stupid book away. We have work to do."

"Tha...thanks, Rikuo." Kazahaya said slowly, clutching the book against his chest as he stared at Rikuo, his cheeks going pink. Realizing this he quickly turned and practically ran for the stairs to put his book away.

Noticing that Rikuo watched Kazahaya until he was out of sight Kakei raised an eyebrow, getting more and more intrigued by the minute. He had seen none of this coming and wasn't that strange? Usually he was very in tune with his two delivery boys. The plot thickens, Kakei thought to himself, a small smile on his lips. How very, very interesting.


	3. Someone Who Understands

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put the poor bastards in muhahaha. Anyways enjoy and I hope to hear from you because I really love to hear from you guys! Also, each chapter will have the appearance of other CLAMP characters in true CLAMP style. See if you can recognize and place them.

Someone Who Understands

When it was time for his lunch break Rikuo didn't go up to make a sandwich or hang out in the back room like always. Instead he put away his apron and told them that he was going for a walk and left before anyone thought to say anything. Kazahaya, for his part, was feeling lower than dirt since Rikuo was being so nice to him after the way he'd behaved last night. The idea that Rikuo was building up to some sort of horrible revenge had been thrown aside and now all he cared about was finding out what was bugging his partner. If it was something that he'd done Rikuo would have definitely taken it out of him already. But what could have happened from the time they'd gone to sleep and this morning?

"Is something troubling Rikuo?" Kakei asked, as if he could read Kazahaya's thoughts. It really freaked Kazahaya when he did that, the younger man in denial as to the fact that everything he thought and felt showed up on his face in bright, bold letters.

"Like he'd tell me." Kazahaya grumbled, shuffling his feet as he continued to put away the bottles of aspirin that had come in that morning.

"Maybe he's jealous." Saiga suggested, smirking at them from behind the counter. His lap top wasn't working so he was borrowing the store's to check out his messages and access some information from the net. Well that and it was a lot easier to pick on Kazahaya when they were in the same room.

"Jealous? Of what?" Kazahaya couldn't think of a single thing Rikuo had to be jealous about. What on earth could Saiga be talking about?

"Of that friend of yours that came by." Was the sly response, complete with smirk.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Don't toy with him, Saiga." Kakei ordered with a soft smile, teasingly shaking a finger in his lover's direction. "Especially when Rikuo isn't around to save him from you like always."

"Hey!" He hated when they talked about him like this. Like he was some kid who wasn't very bright on top of everything else.

Since Rikuo wasn't around to break this up or defend himself Saiga couldn't resist pushing it a little further. "What I meant was maybe Rikuo didn't like that other guy hanging around you. Maybe it made him a tiny bit jealous."

Cocking his head to the side with a confused look on his face Kazahaya didn't know what to think. "I still don't get it. It's his own fault that he doesn't have any friends. He's rude and nasty to everyone unless they're a customer. I'm sure Watanuki would have been his friend too if Rikuo were nicer to him. Watanuki says Rikuo reminds him too much of this guy name Domeki who keeps ruining his chances with this girl he likes."

"God, it's a wonder you can dress yourself in the morning." Shaking his head Saiga had to chuckle, even as he lamented the fact that once again his meaning had gone completely over the little idiot's head.

"And it's a wonder someone hasn't killed you yet. Especially with all these drugs on hand." Kazahaya muttered with no small amount of bitterness.

"What was that, Kazahaya?" Kakei asked ever so sweetly.

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Walking by the takoyaki cart Rikuo's stomach grumbled in response to the smells that drifted under his nose. Damn, he should have brought something to eat or some cash so that he could buy something. Unfortunately, at the time all he'd been thinking about was taking a break from Kazahaya and going somewhere where he could think in peace. Turning his head to look at the cart again over his shoulder he didn't sense the other man until it was too late, the two bumping into each other. "Sorry." Rikuo said automatically, reaching out a hand to steady the other man. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's all right, neither was I." The other man replied, looking to be about Rikuo's own age even if the man was dressed in a fancy business suit, "You haven't by any chance seen a man about my age and height running around calling for a guy named Takashi, would you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's a good thing." The other man said with a huge sigh of relief. "It's my lunch break and I intend to spend it as far away from him as possible. Do you know how lowering it is to have to sneak out of the office because your idiot boss is determined to spend every moment of the business day with you? I'm his secretary for Christ sakes, not his babysitter. Sometimes I think his father had to be completely nuts to let Kentaro run any part of the family business." The man, obviously Takashi huffed then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I've just been bottling all this up for weeks now. I didn't realize he'd be my boss when I applied for the damn job."

"Oh I know something about working with an incompetent idiot. So you knew him before then?"

"Yeah, we went to Clamp School together and we were on the same..team." Takashi said with a rueful smile on his handsome face. Even though this stranger probably wouldn't have heard of them it was still probably a good idea not to mention just what sort of team they'd been on. Not to mention what Eri would do to him if she found out he'd been screwing up like Kentaro always was. Mr. Blabber Mouth. "We're really different, like night and day." He continued. "I can't begin to list the ways he annoys me simply by being himself. I mean he's a great guy...he just needs to grow up...a lot."

"My partner is a complete ditz who I have to practically babysit twenty four seven. He's loud, emotional and constantly sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"So does Kentaro!"

* * *

Bonded over the fact that their peaceful, quiet lives had been destroyed by loud mouthed brats they smiled at each other. "Anyway, I was going to get some lunch from the cart, care to join me? My treat. Mr?" Takashi offered as he nodded his head in the cart's direction. "A thanks for letting me vent. If I hadn't who knows what I would have done to the idiot when I got back to the office."

Normally he would have refused but he was really hungry and there really wasn't anything in the fridge back at the store that interested him. "Rikuo and sure, thanks."

The two walking over they made their orders then headed over to a park bench where they ate in companionable silence, both eating quickly since they had to get back to work shortly. They were nearly done when Rikuo felt Takashi stiffen beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Damn. He found me."

* * *

Leaning forward all Rikuo could see was a big cloud of dust that was coming at them at a phenomenal speed. When the foggy dirt and dust finally cleared up Rikuo stared into the face of a baby faced young man in a business suit who's face was red from exertion, a huge bento lunch in his hands. "Takepon! I found you!" The man was saying and then Rikuo watched as the man took in his presence, his smiling fading. "And you're here with a friend." The voice was lacking it's former exuberance, Rikuo noticed, not really surprised. Takashi had obviously forgotten to mention that his boss had a thing for him. Poor guy. No wonder he'd looked so stressed out before.

"This is Rikuo, Rikuo, this is my boss, Higashikunimaru san." Getting to his feet Takashi sighed. "And what are you doing here anyway? You were supposed to have lunch with your mother today, remember?"

"Well I was but you left before I could give you your lunch. I guess you had plans too." Was the boss's reply, looking rather like a young boy who'd gotten something other than what he'd wanted for his birthday. Doing his best to put on a good face that in this case wasn't working. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Rikuo. Please call me Kentaro. Any friend of Takashi's is a friend of mine."

Yeah, hi." Knowing a bad situation when he saw it, much less was in it Rikuo decided it was time to make his getaway. "Anyway I have to be getting back to work. Nice bumping into you..Takashi. It was nice meeting you, Kentaro." If Takashi had said his last name Rikuo couldn't remember it.

"Yeah, and thanks again." Takashi said as he got to his feet, smiling at Rikuo. "I hope we run into each other again soon."

Nodding his good bye Rikuo threw what was left of his lunch away and jogged back up the walking trail. Pushing aside some guilt for leaving Takashi in his boss's clutches Rikuo just shrugged it aside. After all, it wasn't any of his concern or business. He'd probably never see either of them again.

* * *

Arriving back at the store with five minutes to spare Rikuo immediately went over to where Kazahaya was still unpacking the shipment they'd gotten. "You're still not done that yet?" Deliberately picking a fight with Kazahaya was always easy and on the way back he'd decided that a good old argument would put things back to normal. They couldn't be having weird thoughts about the other if they were pissed, now could they?

"Sorry, Rikuo, we were really busy while you were away." Smiling at his partner Kazahaya did his best to pretend that what Rikuo had said hadn't bugged him. After all, it was obvious that something was bothering Rikuo and so he'd decided to do his best to be as nice to his room mate as possible. He had no doubt that Rikuo wouldn't make that easy for him.

That was not the response he'd wanted at all. "I guess it was..for an idiot like you anyway."

Grinching his teeth Kazahaya forced himself to continue smiling. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, did you? Kakei said that he doesn't think we're going to be busy tonight so if you want you can turn in early and I can cover the store by myself."

"Quit being so nice to me!" Stomping away he left behind a very confused partner and a very intrigued boss.

"Well now that he's back you can go for your lunch break, Kazahaya." Patting his employee on the back Kakei smiled. "Why don't you go get some takoyaki from that delightful cart in the park. My treat." Pressing some money into the surprised young man's hand Kakei practically kicked him out of the shop and onto the side walk.

Standing in front of the store Kazahaya was suspicious but the idea of takoyaki was tempting. He was sick of sandwiches and they were running low on the makings anyway. On the other hand Kakei had been just a little too eager for him to go to that cart. Was there something there he needed to worry about? Torn between suspicion and hunger, hunger won out and soon he was running towards the park with his thoughts centered on getting himself some lunch.

* * *

Arriving at the park Kazahaya still had enough sense to look around just in case he could spot or sense anything weird that might be the reason Kakei had sent him this way. Seeing the usual pedestrians walking around he was about to head for the cart when he noticed a young man sitting on a park bench all by himself looking close to tears. Frowning he went to the cart and got his food then, after a moment of hesitation, went over to sit beside the man. "Are you okay?" Kazahaya asked, a look of concern on his girlie face.

"It's..it's Takashi!" The man whimpered, looking like a little boy who'd lost his puppy. "He's mad at me and he was here with another guy and I think they're close and Takashi never mentioned this guy and I think Takashi likes this guy more than me!" Tears brimming in his brown eyes Kazahaya was instantly sympathetic.

"Is Takashi your boyfriend?" Gay guys had long since stopped freaking him out. Thanks to Kakei and Saiga he was quite used to it by now even though it did sorta still make him uncomfortable. Especially when he and Rikuo got mistaken for a couple which was surprisingly frequent.

"No, he's my best friend in the world and whenever I try to make him see that I want to be more he either thinks I'm joking and laughs it off or he HITS me! He can't hit as hard as Eri but he can still hit pretty hard. He did kendo when we were in school." The young man sniffed, his shoulders slumped and barely holding back those tears. "I don't know what to do."

"Is he..gay?" There was really no delicate way to ask unfortunately.

"I don't know. I mean I've never seen him show interest in a girl or date one but maybe he just doesn't want me to know. He says I'm an embarrassment to him!"

"My partner says that to me all the time! Like I like walking around with him while he's sending out these dark and brooding vibes. I've seen mothers pull their children away when we walk down the street!" Okay, that was exaggerating a bit since usually the mothers were too busy gawking at Rikuo's looks to notice his personality. If they did they would have pulled their kids away. He was sure of it.

* * *

"That's awful. I really like working with Takashi, he's the best." Smiling and lighting up just by saying his favorite person's name that quickly faded away into depression. "He's always saying he's going to quit though. That he doesn't want to have to put up with me because I'm irresponsible and an idiot."

"HE says that TOO!" Amazed that there was apparently someone in the world who said the same things as Rikuo Kazahaya had nothing but sympathy for the poor man. Working with a guy like Rikuo was bad enough, being in love with a guy like that had to be hell!

"I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

Unnerved, as he was suddenly being looked at like he had all the answers Kazahaya gulped nervously. He wasn't used to people asking his opinion and expecting him to have all the answers. Everyone at the store thought he was an idiot and treated him as such. "Uhm...I don't know. If he's anything like my partner the best thing you can do is to give him space. He's always in a better mood and nicer if I give him his space and don't bother him with things I know he thinks are silly. If I really screw up I buy him these chocolates he really likes. That usually gets me out of trouble and he even tries to be nice to me for the rest of the day! Well usually he makes a gay joke when I get him those chocolates but being called gay is totally worth him not making my life hell on earth for pissing him off."

"But he hates it when I make him food lately. I'm a really good cook but because I made it it's like he automatically hates it, even his favorites." Indicating the large bento lunch beside him the man sighed. "He won't even look at what I make him anymore."

"Well then I'd do the give him his space and let him come to you. If he really cares about you, wouldn't he miss having you around? Maybe you're just smothering him a little. Especially if he's not the type that likes to be pampered. Rikuo gets suspicious whenever I do anything nice for him. The bastard." Kazahaya muttered under his breath. "Always thinking I've got some sort of ulterior motive."

* * *

Rikuo, that name sounded familiar, Kentaro thought absently, though he was really too busy thinking about what his new friend had said to really think about why that name was nagging him. "You might have an idea there, it's worth a shot anyway." Beaming he hopped to his feet, full of energy as he shot his fist into the air. "Takashi won't know what hit him! I'll be on my best behavior and then he'll start wanting to hang out with me so that I don't have to chase him anymore! Thank very much...uhm...what's your name? I'm Kentaro by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kazahaya." Wincing slightly Kazahaya suddenly wondered if maybe this guy was completely all right in the head. There was an almost unholy gleam in Kentaro's eyes that he didn't like at all. And that chasing comment...he didn't literally chase this guy around, did he?

"Thanks, Kazahaya kun! I'm going back to the office now and completely wow Takashi with my behavior. To thank you, you're welcome to have the lunch I made for him. I'm not hungry and it would be a shame for all that food to go to waste."

"Seriously?" It was his night to cook and if Kentaro was serious then there was supper already prepared without him having to lift a finger. Not just already prepared but edible too! How awesome was that?

"Seriously. Thanks again so much!" Grabbing Kazahaya's hand Kentaro shook it rapidly and then took off with a hollered good bye and a wild wave before disappearing down the walking trail at blinding speed.

"Well that was so weird." Kazahaya said to himself as he got to his feet, reaching over to grab the bento boxes. Looking inside his eyes widened as he saw all the treasures that laid inside. If all this food tasted even half as good as it looked and smelled they were going to have a feast tonight. Grinning wildly Kazahaya quickly packed it all up and finishing his own lunch soon headed back to the store. He needed to get this stuff into the fridge and then wouldn't Rikuo just be shocked when he presented this stuff for dinner.


	4. Changing Winds

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit where it's due. Thanks very much for reading and please review since I'd love to hear form you!

Note: I will announce which CLAMP characters have appeared so far next chap!

Changing Winds

Holding tight to the bento boxes the next day Kazahaya looked around for any sign of the man from the day before. They were really nice, pricey boxes after all and even though the guy hadn't said anything about it Kazahaya felt obligated to at least try and return them. Especially after that meal, Kazahaya thought with a fond, far off look. He and Rikuo had practically gorged themselves, descending on the food like ravenous wolves once they'd sampled a bite. Damn, he'd never eaten better in his life. How that Takashi guy could pass on food like that was beyond him. Talk about gourmet dining. When he'd told his partner about how he came across the food Rikuo had gotten a really weird look on his face but hadn't said much, just that he should definitely try to get the boxes back to the guy. Then again, Rikuo wasn't much for talking BEFORE the last couple of days. Now he was almost always silent unless it was work related. Frowning Kazahaya set the boxes down as he got a quick drink from the water fountain, his ears pricking when he heard the sound of someone singing. He'd never heard such a beautiful voice before and picking up the boxes felt obligated to follow the sound to see where it was coming from. Whoever was playing it could tell him where they'd gotten the CD and just who was singing so that he could check it out the next time he was in a music store. Walking through a large grouping of wisteria trees Kazahaya came to an abrupt halt as he entered a part of the park he'd never been to before. There was a large tree stump there and a tall woman with beautiful, long blonde hair running down her back in a complicated twist. She was the one singing, he realized, closing his eyes as the music poured over him, like a warm hug after hours of loneliness. It was as if she were reaching into his chest to caress his heart. It was such an incredible feeling that he never wanted to end.

"Kohaku? Is that you?"

I

Opening his eyes when the singing abruptly stopped Kazahaya stared at the woman who was staring back at him. She was as beautiful as her music, almost angelic looking. Blinking, realizing that she might have said something Kazahaya pointed to himself. "Were you talking to me?"

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else for a moment. You look so similar..but no, it's not time yet." The woman explained with a warm smile as she motioned him over which he did before he had time to think about what he was doing. It was as if she'd tied invisible strings to him and was now using them to draw him nearer. Not that the view wasn't amazing as she became more and more perfect as he drew nearer. "Hello, my name is Hisui. I hope I didn't startle you."

"I'm Kazahaya." He replied, even though he never gave his real first name to anyone usually. There was just something about her that made you feel obligated to tell her everything she wanted to know. Man, if she weren't so flat chested she could make millions in the entertainment business.

"Ah." Clapping her hands together delightedly she beamed at him. "Your name means the wind, doesn't it? I've always had a great fondness for that element."

Smiling because she seemed so pleased about it Kazahaya assumed she was waiting for a friend named Kohaku who looked like him. Now wasn't that a weird thought. "You have a really beautiful voice by the way. I heard you through the trees and followed it."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Kohaku is much more talented in that area than I am though. The resemblance between you two really is amazing. It's certainly a good thing Koryu isn't around to see you. He might have made the same mistake I did and given you some trouble. He misses Kohaku dreadfully, even though he'd never admit it." She added with a conspiratory wink. "Would you like to hear the rest of the song, since you liked it?"

"Yes please!"

Nodding the woman broke out into song again, singing the whole thing again from start to finish. It was like listening to an angel, Kazahaya thought, wishing that Rikuo was here to hear this. He was always saying that people today had forgotten what real music was. Hisui would have definitely proven him wrong. He'd never heard anything more uplifting and wonderful. Clapping his hands wildly when she was done Hisui beamed with pleasure.

I

Suddenly remembering that he was only on break Kazahaya glanced at his watch, wincing at the time. "Damn, I better get going, my lunch break will be over soon and I need to make one last look around before I give up on Kentaro." Giving her a quick bow Kazahaya smiled at her. "I hope your friend Kohaku shows up soon."

"I hope so too. I should be getting back as well, Kukuyo will be expecting me and he worries when I'm late. Sometimes I think he still suspects that Ryuki plans to come and kidnap me." Her laughter was like a bell ringing as she returned his short bow. "And try looking for your friend where you saw him last. That's always the best place to start."

"Thank you, good bye." Waving farewell Kazahaya started back the way he'd come, turning for some reason just before he reached the line of trees. She was gone, he realized, surprised as he turned his head back and forth in an effort to spot her. Strange. Shrugging it off Kazahaya did as she suggested and headed straight for the takoyaki cart, amazed when he spotted Kentaro on the bench, exactly in the same spot as the last time he'd seen him. "Kentaro san!"

"Ah, Kazahaya san!" Waving him over there was a big smile on the young man's face today. "I was hoping to see you again. Did you enjoy the box lunches?"

"They were incredible, not even Rikuo could find something to complain about." Holding the boxes out in front of him Kazahaya grinned. "I came to return these. I thought you'd want them back."

"You didn't have to do that." Taking the boxes from Kazahaya Kentaro set them down on the bench beside him. "And guess what! Your plan worked! I practically ignored Takashi all today and you should see what a tizzy he's in! He kept asking me if I was sick or something. It really seems to be bothering him."

"That's great." Glad for Kentaro Kazahaya smiled back. "I'm glad that things are going better between you two."

Hearing Kentaro's name being called out the two looked over to see a man in a business suit rushing over towards them looking more than a little frazzled. "Takashi?" Surprised Kentaro rushed over to meet his personal assistant half way while Kazahaya followed close behind in case something was really wrong. "What's wrong? Did Eri call?"

I

"You just left the office! I was worried that something was wrong." Leaning forward with his hands braced on his knees Takashi gasped in air as he glared at his boss. Kentaro had been acting strangely all day and it was time to find out why. "What's going on, you idiot! You're always following me around and you're always looking for an excuse to bother me. Now you're ignoring me like the plague and you haven't tried to stuff food in my face once today!"

"Why are you mad that I'm finally doing what you've been telling me to do for years?"

Blinking Takashi's jaw dropped, not sure what the hell to say in response to that. Finally noticing the pretty looking boy who was standing slightly off to the side Takashi narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

"This is Kazahaya san. He's a friend of mine." Kentaro explained, reaching out to grab Kazahaya's arm. Pulling him over to his side he quickly made the introductions, Takashi stiffly shaking Kazahaya's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you." So this was the guy, Kazahaya thought, thinking that Takashi seemed nice enough, or at least not as bad as Rikuo. "Well, I'll leave you two to whatever. If I don't get back soon Rikuo will have my head on a platter. He was not in a good mood today. Not that he's ever in a good mood." He added with a mutter.

"Rikuo..." Blinking, Takashi stared at him, the idea really too ludicrous to be believed. Thanks to his life at Clamp though, he had learned to believe in just about anything. God but his life was just filled with crazy people and unexplainable events. "He wouldn't be a really tall, in good shape guy with dark coloring, would he? He was in the park here yesterday."

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do you know him?" Surprised, Kazahaya didn't know quite what to think about this. Talk about one of life's little ironies.

"Wait, that guy I met yesterday with you is Kazahaya's partner?" Looking shocked it was Kentaro's turn to gap. The guy that he'd seen with Takashi, his rival, was actually someone that works with Kazahaya, the guy who had given him all that advice yesterday.

I

Looking more and more confused it took them a couple minutes to sort everything out, all three of them amazed by this turn of events. They were all talking about how incredibly ironic the whole thing was when what looked like a ball of fire came hurling out of nowhere in Kazahaya's direction. Takashi grabbing the younger man by the waist he dove them both out of the way while Kentaro leapt in the other direction. The three quickly getting to their feet they all stared in shock as an incredibly pretty young man wearing strange clothing came strolling over towards them. The park was suddenly deserted too, they realized as they noticed that the only sound was their breathing and the sounds of the young man's laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" Takashi demanded to know, stepping protectively in front of Kazahaya, since that was who the fire ball had been aimed at. "What do you want with us?"

"I don't care about you two, I'm only interested in Kohaku. You're back early, I thought you had two more decades at least." The smile on the man's face was definitely not a nice one as he crooked a finger in Kazahaya's direction. "Come on out, tubby. I've been saving up." Blinking in surprise when the young man walked around Takashi the young man frowned. "Hey, what the hell...?"

"You wouldn't be Koryu by any chance, would you?" Kazahaya asked, seeing the surprise and speculation on the other man's face. "Hisui chan warned me about you. I'm not Kohaku."

"Damn, so that's why I couldn't sense you." Was the muttered response, the man looking thoroughly peeved off now. He'd been so happy to see "Kohaku" that he hadn't paid attention to the obvious flaws in that assumption. If he'd stopped to think about it...but oh well, it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything. "Well whatever. How do you know Hisui san?"

"I met her in the park today. By the wisteria trees."

I

"By that stupid stump right?" When Kazahaya nodded the man rolled his eyes. "God, you'd think after all this time. Ah well, doesn't matter to me." A considering gleam coming into his eyes Kazahaya didn't like the look in those dark depths at all. "Well picking on you isn't going to be nearly as fun...but you do look an awful lot like that crybaby. I could just pretend...could be fun." Holding up his hands he said some strange words, symbols appearing on his forehead as he spoke. Then a ring of flames appeared, zooming towards them with deadly accuracy.

Everyone moving out of the way they watched as the man began to create another ring of fire, only to stumble half way through as a fist connected with the back of his head. Stumbling forward and onto his stomach the man rolled over onto his back to glare up at the man who'd dared to lay a hand on him. "Who the hell are you! Do you have any idea who you're messing with here? I'm a demon!"

"I don't care if you're Satan himself." Rikuo cracked his knuckles as he glared right back coldly, not worried in the least. "That's my partner you were throwing those fire balls at. I'm the only one that's allowed to make his life miserable."

"Rikuo!" Eyes wide Kazahaya gapped at his partner, not even paying attention to the pyro maniac anymore. He was so happy to see Rikuo he didn't even care about the making him miserable comment. "What are you doing here?"

"Kakei said you were getting yourself into trouble again." Watching the man he'd hit get to his feet Rikuo side stepped the man's rather pathetic punch easily. Returning the blow Rikuo's actually hit, sending the smaller man flying to the ground again. "Kakei said you were in actual danger. Funny, you're such a pansy Kazahaya could probably actually take you."

"Shut up, Rikuo!"

I

Whatever Rikuo would have said in response was cut off as he had to do some pretty fancy foot work to avoid the fireballs aimed in his direction. "Damn, you might be a wimp but you've got good aim."

Cursing Rikuo out, a lot of the words not even ones the man could understand it was obvious that the fire wielding man was seriously pissed off now.

"Koryu! Stop that this instant! You leave Kazahaya's dear friend alone." Everyone turning to see who had issued the command all the men had to look appreciatively at the beautiful woman walking towards them, her long blonde hair flying out behind her as she rushed over, sending Koryu a very stern look. "I'm so sorry, Kazahaya san, none of you are hurt, are you?"

"We're fine, Hisui san." Kazahaya called over, breathing a sigh of relief since Koryu had ceased to attack and was actually looking like he was ready to make a quick escape rather than face the hauntingly beautiful Hisui who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"I know you miss Kohaku but that's no excuse to pick on these poor boys." Hisui scolded after checking them over with her own eyes, just to make sure they weren't being typical guys when it came to their health. "And don't even think about flying off before you apologize to them. You know that they can't fight on the same level as you. What would your cousin say?"

"Just because you've got him whipped doesn't mean you can do the same to me." Koryu muttered, looking very much like he'd rather be somewhere else. He was trying to look tough but what he really looked like was a kid trying to talk his way out of punishment after getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "And I'm not going to apologize to a bunch of pathetic humans. Just because you like them so much doesn't mean I have to."

"So you're aliens?" Since they worked with two aliens Kentaro wasn't really phased at the idea that there were life forms other than humans walking around on earth. He'd said he was a demon, that was a new one. Could he be a real one? Like a servant of Satan sort of demon? Wow. And what did that make the woman?

Having forgotten all about them Kazahaya gave them a surprised look. They were taking this really well. Were they special, like he and Rikuo were? And they actually believed in aliens, had they actually met some? How cool would that be?

I

"We aren't aliens! Haven't you been listening? I'm a DEMON! What is an alien anyway?" He asked Hisui as an afterthought. Obviously, the man really didn't like the idea of being called an alien, even if he didn't know what that was.

"Don't you remember, like in that movie ET." Hisui reminded him gently, mentioning one of Kohaku's favorite movies. "ET was an alien. From what I gather an alien is anything that wasn't created here on Earth. I guess we could be called aliens then, couldn't we?" A considering look on her face she obviously didn't seem too upset by the idea.

"I don't care what you all are but we all have to get back to work and if you've got him under control we'll be heading on our ways." Crossing his arms in front of his chest Rikuo was only slightly interested in what they were. What was more important was getting everyone out of here before mister flame thrower decided to light up again.

"Uhm yeah...Kakei will have my head as it is." Kazahaya added with a wince having glanced at his watch. Oh yeah, he was in hot water.

Walking over Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya and started pulling his partner along with him, much to Kazahaya's vocal protests as the poor guy was reduced to calling out his good byes in between cursing Rikuo out and demanding to be set free from Rikuo's iron grip. "If you weren't such a sissy boy you'd be able to get yourself free." Was Rikuo's smirking reply when Kazahaya finally had to stop to get some air into his lungs.

"You know it's times like this I don't know why I don't kill you in your sleep!"

I

"Because you'd never be able to get away with it. Lets face it, you aren't exactly cold blooded killer material. You don't have the patience to work out a plan to kill me that would actually work."

"I could if I really, really tried!" Huffing Kazahaya lengthened his strides so that he could keep up with his partner. At least Rikuo had relaxed the grip he'd had on his wrist so that the blood was flowing through it again, he thought darkly.

"You don't have it in you, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot. How would you know what I am and am not capable of huh?"

"Because no one knows you better then me."


	5. Pushed Too Far

Disclaimers: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them into, poor them. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to keep that in mind. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

CLAMP CHARACTERS REVEALED: First was Watanuki who was from XXXholic, 2nd was Takashi and Kentaro from Duklyon Defenders Clamp and 3rd was Hisui and Koyru from WISH!

Pushed Too Far

"I must have committed some truly heinous crime in a past life to get stuck with you." Kazahaya muttered under his breath as he followed Rikuo out of the park. At least the blood was getting past his wrist now, he thought darkly as he glared a hole into his partner's back.

"Quit glaring at me. Would you rather I had left you back there to be barbecued?" Rikuo called over his shoulder, not appreciating the look in the little pest's eyes at all. He should be thankful he'd come at all. It wasn't like he was dependent on their boss the way Kazahaya.

"I think Hisui could have handled him. She looks tougher then people probably give her credit for." Besides, he wasn't sure he liked this guy much better then that so called demon. They both liked to torment people for the fun of it anyway. "But I guess we better hurry, I want to catch Watanuki if he drops in after school." Picking up the pace Kazahaya moved to Rikuo's side, turning his head to see Rikuo scowling big time. "What's your problem? He was trying to fry me, not you."

"Nothing's wrong with me." Was his harsh response as he picked up the pace.

"Hey, slow down a little!"

"I thought you were anxious to see your boyfriend." Even as he said it he didn't know why he said it, why he cared in the slightest. Okay, that was a complete and total lie. If only to himself he'd admit that he'd started to see Kazahaya in a whole new way since that night. And damn it, he couldn't stop.

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm not gay, damn it!"

* * *

"Really, then why do you suppose people are always assuming we're a couple, pal? You look like a girl and even act like one some of the time. Have you ever even had a girlfriend?" Rikuo pointed out, watching Kazahaya go pale, his mouth falling open in shock. Darkly pleased Rikuo continued walking, coming to a stop after a block when he realized that Kazahaya had yet to recover his composure enough to shoot off his mouth some more. Turning his head he was even more surprised to see that his partner actually looked deep in thought. "A yen for your thoughts?" He asked sarcastically, watching him blink in surprise at him. 

"Well I was just thinking about what you said." Kazahaya answered, chewing thoughtfully on the bottom of his lip. "You have a point."

"I do!"

"Well I never have had a girlfriend...I was really never around anyone but my sister. I've never really had the urge to get one either." Kazahaya admitted, too busy mulling it over in his mind to really care that he was handing Rikuo a hell of a lot of ammo to use against him later if he wanted. "Maybe I just assume I'm not gay because most people are assumed to be straight. Maybe I'm gay and I just didn't know it. I mean Kakei and Saiga freak me out, but they'd be freaky even if they weren't gay. Maybe I was born looking like a girl for a reason."

Too shocked to know what to say Rikuo could just gap at his partner. "How can you not know if you're gay or not!"

"Well I just never really thought about it. I just figured I was straight because I've never really been attracted to men before. But then, I've never really been attracted to girls either. Or at least I've never met someone from either sex that I wanted to roll around naked with. I notice guys and girls equally, or at least I think I do. Maybe I'm bi?" Kazahaya suggested with a shrug, then seeing the way Rikuo was looking at him went bright red. "WHAT! Why are you looking at me like that! This isn't funny, it's serious!"

* * *

"I'm not laughing, you idiot." Was his annoyed response. Far from it in fact. Things had been okay before because as far as he'd known Kazahaya was straight so that meant that even if he himself was bi then that wouldn't have mattered because Kazahaya wouldn't have been interested. Of all the times for the little idiot to question his sexuality, Rikuo thought darkly, mentally cursing a blue streak. 

"I work so much...I really have no social life..dammit...How the hell am I supposed to figure out if I'm gay or not!" Running a hand through his hair Kazahaya briefly thought about the fact that it was incredibly sad that the only person he had to talk to about this was Rikuo. Surprisingly enough, the usually sarcastic bastard wasn't making fun of him. In fact, Rikuo looked really upset about something. Maybe he didn't like the idea of being surrounded by gay guys all day, Kazahaya thought to himself. Wanting to comfort Kazahaya reached over to pat Rikuo on the shoulder. "Don't worry, even if I find out I'm gay, I would never hit on you."

Flinching under Kazahaya's hand Rikuo quickly shrugged it off. "Not unless you had a death warrant, idiot."

Glaring at his partner Kazahaya shoved his hands into his pockets with a scowl. "As if I would. You may know me better than anyone else but I could say the same about you, you assehole. If I was gay, I could easily find a guy better than you without even having to look hard. You definitely aren't what I'd call a catch, Rikuo."

"Yeah well, someone would have to be pretty desperate to want a baby faced idiot like you."

"Speak for yourself. Your looks are the ONLY thing you have going for you."

* * *

"Funny, I seem to recall you kissing me." Rikuo shot back, stopping abruptly as the two faced each other, their stances defiant and combative. The fact that they were in the middle of the street where anyone could over hear them said a lot about their states of mind. "And being lousy at it I might add." 

"That wasn't a kiss, that was a peck on the mouth to screw with your head!" Kazahaya snarled back, his face bright red as his fists went white from lack of blood flow. "And if that was considered a kiss, well then obviously you suck at it because it was only a peck!"

"I would think it reflected more on your lack of skill than mine, you unbelievably big idiot."

"More like it was so unbearable that that was all I could stomach." Okay, so he was being juvenile and probably entertaining the hell out of his partner with his stupid come backs. He couldn't help it, Rikuo just made him so damn mad.

"Is that so?" Rikuo responded, backing Kazahaya up against a wall before the younger man realized just what his partner was doing. "So you find the idea of me being close to you repulsive, huh?"

"You have no idea." Was his weak response, obviously trying to pretend like he wasn't freaking out as Rikuo crowded him in, Rikuo's arms on either side of his head so that there was really no escape but through Rikuo. Unfortunately, that really wasn't an option, especially since Rikuo could very easily kick his ass. It was embarrassing just how easy.

"Well in that case, I guess I know how to punish you from now on." His eyes dark pools that swirled with constrained thoughts and emotions Rikuo leaned forward and waited until he saw the realization in Kazahaya's eyes before he captured Kazahaya's lips with his own, taking possession as he ravished the mouth that had opened in surprised shock.

* * *

Hands immediately going to Rikuo's chest, his first thought being to push Rikuo away, Kazahaya wasn't really surprised when he wasn't strong enough to push away that hard as rock chest. All he got out of it was a nice feel of the incredibly muscular chest his partner possessed. Then his mind registered the various sensations and emotions he was being bombarded with. The feel of Rikuo's body pressing him back against the wall, the scent of Rikuo's skin, the feel of those hard lips as they devoured his own. Then all he could think about was the kiss itself, the fact that it was Rikuo ceasing to matter as he made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat, his eyes closing as his body was lulled by the seductive warmth of Rikuo's. His fingers digging in rather than pushing away Kazahaya marveled that something as simple as a kiss could possible make him feel this good. It was like he was going warm all over and in the pit of his stomach there was something..like a craving or a need that was growing and growing, so that he hesitantly began to return the kiss, his arms sliding up to wrap around Rikuo's neck as the kiss deepened, neither remembering why they'd started this in the first place or why they might possibly reconsider doing what they were doing. All either of them could think about was how incredibly right and wonderful what they were doing felt. That neither could remember ever feeling this way before with anyone else. It didn't matter that they fought like cats and dogs and could hardly go an hour without fighting with each other. All that was lost in the passion and the heat they were generating as they spoke with their bodies rather than their minds. 

Pressing Kazahaya more firmly against the wall they were mouth to mouth, chest to chest, hip to hip. In some part of his brain Rikuo knew what he was doing, knew the lines he was crossing by giving in to this need. The need to know how he really felt about Kazahaya, to know how Kazahaya felt about him. To know what it felt like to hold his partner, not for pretend but by choice. To know if Kazahaya tasted as sweet as he was. And now he knew. Breaking off the kiss with a sexy pop Rikuo's chest heaved as his oxygen deprived lungs fought for air, Kazahaya's doing the same as they stared at each other, their eyes unable to look away or blink. Slowly becoming aware of the strange sensation of being watched Rikuo turned his head, his cheeks going red with color as he stared at the bizarrely dressed young woman who was staring at them dreamily. "What the hell..." He began, embarrassed and annoyed as hell.

* * *

"Oh don't stop on my account." The girl sighed, giving them a smile that was as dreamy as the look in her green eyes. Her clothing was as weird as the look on her face, the girl dressed up like a ballerina, complete with tiara and toe shoes. Who in there right mind went out in public dressed like that? 

Kazahaya making a strangled sound his face was bright red as his gaze swung back and forth between Rikuo and the mysterious girl, obviously too embarrassed to say anything.

Turning so that he was standing in front of Kazahaya Rikuo glared at the girl. "Do you want something?" Dammit, this was bad enough without an audience!

Oh, no, I don't want anything." The girl assured them, putting her hands up in a I'm harmless manner. "I was just walking by and when I saw you two I thought how nice it would be if my idiot twin was more like you two."

"HUH?" For once, the two were in complete agreement on something. One, the girl was obviously weird, two, why the hell would she want her brother to be more like them and three, they couldn't decide whether to be thankful or curse the fact that she'd interrupted them.

"Well my brother, Subaru, is really shy and timid. He is so right for Sei chan but will he admit it? Hell no! I keep telling him that he's going to lose Sei to some other guy if he doesn't start returning Sei chan's feelings but oh no, he never listens! If he would just listen to me he and Sei chan could live happily ever after and I wouldn't be going out of my mind trying to figure out how to get those two together!" The girl's voice rising with every sentence she spoke she was practically yelling by the end of it. "I mean who cares that they're both guys right? If that's the way you are, then that's just the way you are! But does he see that, noooooo! He's such an idiot!"

"Hokuto!"

* * *

All three of them turning their heads they watched a young man who looked identical to the tutu wearing weirdo, only he was dressed somewhat normally in black with a red jacket and coat on. He looked very upset and embarrassed too, indicating that at least he had the sense to know his twin was crazy. "I could hear you all the way down the block, Hokuto!" The young man began, coming to a stop in front of them. "Why can't you ever talk at a normal volume? Do you know how much Seishiro san's neighbors have been complaining about all the noise you make?" 

"If anyone should be complaining its me! Or Sei chan. You're the one who should feel awful about the way you treat him!"

"There's nothing wrong with the way I treat Seishiro san!" The man, obviously Subaru responded, embarrassed color coming to his cheeks. "Just because you think we're such a great couple and he humors you doesn't mean you're right."

"It's like we attract people like this." Rikuo muttered under his breath, just loud enough that Kazahaya heard him and silently agreed.

"And you don't even know these two, do you?" Obviously horrified Subaru gave several quick bows, looking more and more red every time. "Please excuse my sister for whatever she said."

"I was complimenting them!" Hokuto protested, her hands on her hips as she glared at her brother. "Unlike you, these two are willing to admit about how they feel about each other!"

It was now Kazahaya's turn to go as red as Subaru, both looking like they wanted to curl up and die somewhere rather than be where they were at the moment. Rikuo couldn't really blame them either, since he wouldn't mind disappearing from sight either. Of all the things for the girl to say, why had she had to go and say that?

* * *

"Kazahaya san! Rikuo san!" Now there was four heads turning as Rikuo and Kazahaya watched none other then Takashi and Kentaro coming down the block at a light jog. "Are you two okay?" Kentaro called over, coming to a grinding halt in front of them. "That weird demon guy just up and flew away and I was worried that he might come after Kazahaya kun again!" 

"Flew away?" Subaru repeated, his face questioning. "Are you talking about an actual demon? An evil spirit?"

"Well he was definitely not human and he claimed to be a demon." Kentaro explained, even as Rikuo and Takashi sent him you're such an idiot look for just blurting this out in front of a couple of complete strangers. "That really beautiful woman flew away too, but her wings were pure white like an angel's!"

"You were attacked by this demon?" Subaru asked, Kazahaya reluctantly nodding his head.

"Well then you're definitely in luck, Kaza chan!" Hokuto announced with a big smile as she slapped her brother's back hard enough to have him wince. "Because my brother here is an onmyoji and if some demon is bothering you, he can definitely help you out!"

"An exorcist?" Takashi asked, a look of surprising crossing his face. "You're a bit young, aren't you?"

"People are always saying that." Subaru admitted shyly, pulling his hat further down on his head. Then getting serious he looked over at Kazahaya intently. He sensed a strange energy coming from both of the young men his sister had accosted but it wasn't a negative one. They were powerful, but in a good way. "Do you know why this demon is after you?"

"Apparently I look like someone he loves to torment."

* * *

"Yeah, you do have one of those faces." Hokuto agreed, nodding her head wisely. "Those cheeks just screamed to be pinched and what a girlie face!" 

"Hokuto!" Sending his sister a furious look Subaru thought that not for the first time he really wished he'd been an only child. His life would be so much simpler without his big sister always sticking her nose into his business. Not that he didn't love her, but she could be a pain, especially at serious times like this. "Where did you say you two saw this demon like creature last? If I go there I'll be able to pick up on something if he was in fact a demon."

"We could show him, couldn't we, Takashi!" Kentaro said excitedly, naturally dragging his best friend into the fray. "After all, if he can really get rid of the demon then we won't have to worry about Rikuo kun and Kazahaya kun getting fried to a crisp by that pryo maniac!"

"Well I guess so." Takashi said hesitantly, wanting to help his new friends after all.

"Then lead the way and we'll get to the bottom of this mystery!" Hokuto announced, getting a firm grip on her brother's arm. In a matter of seconds she and Kentaro were dragging along the most important people in their lives off, down the street. Subaru and Takashi shared long suffering looks as they let themselves be dragged, knowing from experience that struggling only made it worse. Calling out that he'd get in touch with them if they found out anything Subaru tried to do one last bow but it was sorta hard thanks to the nearly running pace his sister and Kentaro were setting. Watching them go until they were out of sight Rikuo and Kazahaya realized at about the same time that they were once again alone with each other. Both turning to look at each other, neither knew where to begin.


	6. Thief In The Night

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give credit where it's due. Thanks again for reading and have an awesome day!

Thief In The Night

The two looking at each other Rikuo and Kazahaya both opened and closed their mouths several times, knowing they needed to say something but not having the words or the guts to do it. Kazahaya turned his gaze to the ground as he shuffled his feet, trying not to think about how they both must look right now. Right out in public, he thought miserably, chewing on his bottom lip, surprised to feel the change in texture, not to mention the unusual tenderness. Then he thought about why that was and went even redder than before. Rikuo, for his part, opted to stare into the space just above Kazahaya's bowed head, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to explain what he'd done. None of the excuses that came to his mind were good enough though so instead he remained silent as well. Better not to say anything at all at this point. He'd already made things bad enough as it was.

"Uhm..uhm..we should..maybe go back? To work?" Kazahaya finally came up with, his gaze still focused on the ground like something terrible would happen if he raised his head and met his partner's gaze.

"Yeah, yeah we should." Rikuo agreed, hunching his shoulders defensively. The two both nodding in silent agreement they turned and continued on their way, heads bowed and hands stuck in their pockets. If this were some cheesy shojo anime there would be dark clouds swirling around us, Rikuo thought darkly, already dreading the questions that would be hurled at them as soon as they got back to the store. There was no way in hell their boss wasn't going to pick up on the vibes they were sending out. Damn. "We aren't telling the boss about this." He said instead of all the other things he wanted to say.

"Hell no!" Was Kazahaya's loud and forceful response to that.

"And we won't ever do it again either." There was silence now and no agreement from his partner which had Rikuo turning his head to stare intently at Kazahaya, silent urging him to say something, anything.

* * *

What was he supposed to say, Kazahaya wondered, feeling Rikuo's hot gaze on him. He knew what the correct response was but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to agree with what his partner had said. He was an idiot, he knew that and accepted it even though he'd deny it to his dying breath. A smart man would agree with Rikuo but he, being an idiot, didn't want to agree with him. He wanted Rikuo to kiss him again. It had been like that dream he'd had when he'd touched Rikuo's sheets only better. This had been real after all and though he'd never really seriously thought about Rikuo in a sexual way he was and had been since that whole sheet thing. Could Kakei powers be rubbing off on him? Had that been a preview of what was to come? His mind whirling he wasn't even aware that he was about to walk into a post until Rikuo grabbed onto his arm and yanked him out of harm's way. Looking in dazed surprise from Rikuo to the post Kazahaya's gaze came back over to meet Rikuo's like a piece of metal pulled close by a magnet. "Thanks." He said dimly, wondering absently just how long he'd been zoned out for.

"Pay attention to where you're going." Letting go of Kazahaya's arm Rikuo started walking again, aware of Kazahaya picking up enough speed to catch up with him, instinctively matching their strides. They'd been partners for a long time but when had they become a team, Rikuo wondered, keeping an eye on Kazahaya in case he decided to walk into another post or oncoming traffic. Kazahaya had said early that they knew each other better than anyone and in many ways, that was completely true. He knew Kazahaya better than he'd known many of his closest friends before he'd lost his sister and gone into self imposed exile. Kazahaya knew him too, reading him perhaps better than anyone other than Kakei. Kazahaya was an idiotic spaz but he had good instincts and was a good guy, too good in a lot of ways. He was always getting the idiot out of trouble and Kazahaya was one of those out of the frying pan and into the fire types. He didn't get out of trouble, he just stumbled into even more, often worse kinds. Kazahaya wouldn't last one mission without him.

"Uhm...Rikuo? Watanuki really isn't my boyfriend."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

As expected Kakei was waiting for them when they got back, studying them both in a way that had them fighting not to squirm. "Run into some trouble I take it?" Smiling his gentle smile both Kazahaya and Rikuo weren't fooled for a minute. They knew their boss far too well by now to be fooled by that smiling pretty face.

"Possibly a demon. An exorcist is going to look into it for us." Kazahaya explained, stepping forward to take the brunt of Kakei's wrath if need be. It was his fault that they were late getting back and Kakei generally went easier on him for some reason.

"A demon, really? So that's why you're late?"

Kazahaya nodding his head rapidly Rikuo left it at one nod. He had to act as casual as possible on the slight chance that Kakei was actually unaware of the real reason they were quite so late. Thankfully the older man couldn't see everything.

"Hmm...have you been kissing someone recently, Kudo?" Saiga asked, coming up behind Kakei as his eyes zeroed in on Kazahaya's slightly bruised mouth. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist he grinned over at Kazahaya who squirmed and went red under the man's piercing gaze.

"There was a woman who interrupted Kazahaya's face off with the demon. She was very enthusiastic in her thanks for us getting her out of there alive." Covering all bases, since he had no idea what sort of state his own lips were in, Rikuo lied without a hitch while Kazahaya sent him grateful looks. "Anyway, we both need to get the inventory done since we have that job tonight."

"We have a job tonight?" Blinking, Kazahaya looked at his partner questioningly, this completely new to him. "Since when?"

"Since Kakei told us about it two weeks ago." Was his sarcastic reply as he rolled his eyes at his partner out of habit. God, Kazahaya really would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to that boney body of his. Well not so much boney as slender, he'd actually felt muscle when he'd...okay, he was not going to go there.

"Oh." Seeing a strange look come and go in Rikuo's eyes Kazahaya wasn't sure why but that look made him nervous. Very nervous. Trying not to dwell on that Kazahaya asked the obvious question. "Where are we going then and what are we stealing?"

"The Ichigaya Newtype Museum and you'll be relieving them of a small jewelry box that they've recently acquired and have yet to put on display." Kakei informed him, not surprised in the least that his rather bubble headed employee had forgotten all about it. There seemed to be an awful lot going on in Kazahaya's head recently and the strain of newly used brain cells was bound to take its toll, Kakei thought in amusement. The question of what was going on with Kazahaya was a mystery though. Normally he could read the boy without having to put effort into it but now it was proving far more difficult a task. "I already gave Rikuo the specs and description of the box, Kudo. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Since he hadn't seen Rikuo pouring over any blueprints Kazahaya assumed that meant this wasn't going to be a difficult job regardless of what Kakei said. A definitely plus, since he wasn't exactly at his best at the moment. Just being around his partner at the moment was making him nervous.

"I don't expect you'll have any problems." Kakei continued, smiling a smile that had both men very uneasy. "I have complete faith in the both of you."

* * *

"No problems he says!" Rikuo snarled ten hours later as he and Kazahaya ran through the deserted museum hallways, alarms screaming in their ears and the sound of approaching footsteps echoing off the walls. "Dammit, I knew this was too easy to be true. He never gives us a job that doesn't have some sort of catch! Hell!"

"But we didn't trip the alarm. Why the hell did the alarms go off?" Running at Rikuo's side Kazahaya's eyes looked frantically around them as they tried to find another elevator since the stairs they'd intended to use had been filled with the sounds of pounding feet coming towards them. They didn't have time to find another flight of stairs and so they were going to have to risk the elevator the diagram said was nearby, somewhere. "Why do all these rooms have to look so much alike, dammit!" In their hurry Kazahaya was pretty sure that they'd taken a wrong turn and that it was going to cost them big time.

"Wait, this way." Praying that he was right as the voices got closer Rikuo picked up speed, hoping that Kazahaya kept up because every second was going to count. Spotting the elevator Rikuo pulled everything he had into one last burst of speed, hitting the down button hard with the doors opening immediately. Stepping in Rikuo held the door open for Kazahaya, his eyes going dark as he saw the police burst into the room behind his partner. "Hurry!"

* * *

Looking over his shoulder Kazahaya's eyes widened. Turning his gaze back towards the elevator his eyes went even wider as a shot rang out, a gun happy officer thinking only to stop the assailant have shot off a shot. Grabbing his shoulder where the bullet had grazed Kazahaya winced, seeing the doors start to close even as Rikuo moved to rush through the doors to him. Yanking off the bag that held the box Kazahaya threw it at his partner, Rikuo catching it out of reflex as he had to step back into the closing elevator. "Get out of here, I'll find another way!" Ignoring the pain and Rikuo's echoing shout against the closing elevator doors Kazahaya took off running, taking advantage of the fact that the officers who'd been in pursuit of them were so shocked by their fellow officer's actions that they'd momentarily forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. Zig zagging from room to room with no real destination in mind all Kazahaya could think about was that he had to lead them away from Rikuo, to distract them into forgetting to call to call someone to meet Rikuo's elevator. Needing to catch his breath he turned a corner and leaned up against the wall, gasping for breath as he clutched his shoulder again, trying not to think about the cause of that sticky wetness under his fingers. God it hurt.

"Have you been shot?"

Straightening Kazahaya stared at the man before him who was dressed in a tuxedo wearing a top hat and a cape, all in black. More strikingly though, the man was actually wearing a mask over his face. "Who the hell are you?" Kazahaya demanded to know, tensing up as he stared at his possible opponent. "You aren't a cop."

"No, I'm afraid I'm the one who set off the wire. I'm 20 Faces, perhaps you've heard of me? I've been dealing with the flu and I'm not exactly a hundred percent yet and I made a stupid mistake. I'm really terribly sorry. I really shouldn't have let them browbeat me into coming here tonight but I've never really been able to say no to either of them. How badly are you hurt? I know a thing or to about medicine." The man added, coming towards him carefully, his voice kind and soothing.

"I've heard of you! You took the Clamp High School's latest theater curtain! I read about it in the paper!" Well Rikuo had read about it but he'd looked at the article while Rikuo had told him what it was about. Seeing the man look pointedly at his shoulder Kazahaya reluctantly let go of his shoulder. "It's just a graze I think."

"Ouch, I bet that hurts a great deal. And yes, I was the one who stole that curtain a couple weeks ago. They accidentally set fire to the last theater curtain I got them and I really hated to steal that one, the Chairman was so proud of it. Anyway, since it's my fault you're in this mess I'll get you out of here and once we're safely away I'll do what I can, all right?"

Hearing the sound of more voices and foot steps Kazahaya sighed and gave a wry smile. "I don't think I've got any other choice."

* * *

Following the infamous thief through the museum with the police dogging at their heels Kazahaya could only hope that the guy knew what he was doing. Everything was like a blur and it was taking everything he had not to think about his shoulder and how much he wanted to curl up somewhere for a good cry. It hurt and after dealing with that demon guy and that whole thing with Rikuo he was at a loss as to what he'd done to deserve this day from hell. The kiss hadn't been hell but the results had turned out to be. It just wasn't fair! Doing his best to keep up Kazahaya wondered who the Man of 20 Faces really was. He didn't look that much older than he was and he'd talked about that Chairman guy like he knew him. Oh well, it didn't really matter.

"Here we go." Stopping in front of a window Kazahaya watched in surprise as the thief opened it and stood up on the sill, turning to face him. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you? I'm sorry, I should have asked. How rude of me." Blushing the thief rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly like a little boy. "And I never asked your name either, you must think I'm the very worst sort of person."

"Seeing as we're both in here to steal something I don't think either of us have the right to judge anyone else." Kazahaya pointed out, getting the feeling that he would like the thief if he got to know him better. Hopefully not in adjoining cells. "And no, I'm not afraid of heights. Rikuo says I'm like a cat that way. I don't have the sense to know when to stop climbing."

"Well then." Reaching out onto the ledge Kazahaya watched him pull in what looked like a rocket pack of some sort from a really bad sci-fi movie. Putting it on he held out his hand to Kazahaya who accepted it automatically as he stepped up and onto the sill as well. "Now just hold on to me as well as you can and we'll be done below in a jiffy."

Looking over the edge Kazahaya gulped as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Is it okay if I close my eyes on the way down?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then feel free."

"Thanks."

* * *

Heaving one big sigh of relief once they reached solid ground Kazahaya let go of his death grip on the other guy and looking up the way they came thanked God that he'd had the sense to close his eyes from start until finish. Turning back to look at the thief Kazahaya winced as he saw that 20 Faces was massaging his neck. "I'm sorry, I held on too tight, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it." God his neck was going to be sore, 20 Faces thought with a sigh, deciding that he probably deserved as much for causing the other man so much trouble. "Will you be all right from here on in? They're on their way here and it's me they're really after. I'm afraid Ryusuke kun is just a little obsessed with catching me. It isn't safe to look at your shoulder here and you're probably better off as far from me as possible. I could get you off the grounds though if you'd like. I've broken into this museum more than a few times and I know the grounds like the back of my hand."

"You go on, I need to look for my partner." Waving off the thief's concern Kazahaya worked up a grin for his newest friend. "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I can't miss out on a chance to save Rikuo if he needs it."

"Do you want help looking for him? After all, it is my fault the two of you were separated in the first place." Both could hear people coming and knew they had to get out of there before their height defying act became a waste of fuel.

"No, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of us either. I'm sure Rikuo's fine, he's ten times stronger and smart than I am. Just don't ever tell him I said that. His ego's huge enough as it is."

"Then best of luck, I hope we get a chance to meet again." Bowing a graceful good bye 20 Faces quickly disappeared into the museum's shrubbery while Kazahaya set off to their appointed meeting place where Rikuo had said he was supposed to go if they got separated. With any luck Rikuo would be there cursing him a blue streak and they could get the hell out of here and back to the shop. He wanted some pain killers and he wanted them now.


	7. My Darling Rikuo

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay unfortunately. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there and hope you enjoy this latest chapter of insanity. Hope to hear from you and have a great day!

My Darling Rikuo

Staring into the eyes of the cop standing in front of him, two more cops approaching, Rikuo's shoulders bunched as he prepared to spring, his grip tightening on the bag containing the box which was the source of all his problems at the moment. What might have costed him Kazahaya. Yeah, if they wanted a fight he was more than ready to give them one.

"Hands in the air. Drop the bag." The police officer ordered, gun out and pointed squarely at Rikuo's chest as the other two cops copied his action, all pointing their guns at the suspect they'd stumbled across. "Don't try anything funny." The blonde detective cautioned as Rikuo slowly lowered the bag to the ground, putting his hands in the air. There was something about this guy that had him weary as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Those dark eyes were unreadable and there was an air about this guy that suggested a cat prepared to spring at any moment. This was not a man to take lightly, young or not.

Dark eyes watchful Rikuo mentally cursed, unable see a way out of this that wouldn't involve the high possibility of being shot. The sons of bitches had already proved they were plenty trigger happy, he thought darkly as his eyes narrowed threateningly, wondering if one of the three cops was the bastard who'd shot Kazahaya. Not a life threatening shot though, he reminded himself, needing that reminder now, as he had ever since they'd been separated. If Kazahaya could get away from the cops and guards there was every reason to believe his partner would get out of this with nothing worse than a flesh wound. That was a big if though, knowing the little idiot.

"Name!" The detective ordered, breaking into Rikuo's thoughts.

Opening his mouth with the intention of giving whatever name came to mind his words were cut off at the sound of someone calling out his real name in a familiar but somehow girlie voice as a blur rushed over and suddenly hurled himself into his arms.

* * *

"Oh, Rikuo, darling!" Throwing himself at Rikuo Kazahaya hugged him tightly, hoping that his impression of a girl's voice hadn't sounded as bad to everyone else's ears as they had to his. "I'm so sorry!" Kazahaya continued, letting go to whirl around to face the man that seemed to be in charge. He'd knocked out a cop and stolen his coat and scarf, hopefully his girlie face would be enough to make up for his lack of chest and girlie dress. Thank God the cop had worn that scarf or his Adam's Apple would have given him away. Now if he could just pull this off maybe they might live to see tomorrow from their bedroom window instead of through bars. "Please don't arrest him, officer! This is all my fault." Drumming up tears, which wasn't so hard given the pain from his shoulder, Kazahaya let them shimmer rather than fall, something his sister had always done to get her way.

The jaws dropping on all four members of Kazahaya's audience it was hard to say which of them was more shocked by the pretty boy's unexpected appearance, the cops or Rikuo who just stared at his partner like Kazahaya had grown another head.

"Who the hell are you?" The detective demanded to know, finally regaining his voice as he stared at the pretty girl in front of him who'd actually raised her arms up as if to shield the man behind her who looked as surprised as he felt.

"Himiko Korodo. Isn't that why you were trying to arrest him, because my daddy called you and ordered you to arrest Rikuo because I snuck out to meet him again? Rikuo really is a wonderful guy, Daddy just won't give him a chance because he used to be in a gang. He may seem all tough and mean but he's really a teddy bear once you get to know him." Trying to sound as distressed and girlie as possible Kazahaya let a couple tears fall for added effect. "I knew I shouldn't have told Akane where I was going, I can't believe she squealed and told on me! Then again, my daddy can be real intimidating when he tries."

* * *

Trying to put this all together the detective didn't know what to think. The man, Rikuo apparently, was back to looking calm and collected but he was watching the chick like a hawk. They did seem to know each other and they were about the same age so a romantic relationship was possible. The Korodo family was also a well known name in this city which could mean serious trouble if this girl was who she said she was. "So let me get this straight. You and your boyfriend here are on the run from your father and you think that's why we're holding him at gun point?"

"Well why else would you be?" Kazahaya asked innocently, wiping his hands under his eyes to remove the tears since they'd obviously served their purpose since none of the cops were pointing their guns at Rikuo anymore. "Though why daddy would ask for so many cops to come is beyond me. I'm really sorry about that by the way. You guys have better things to do than this. We aren't really running away either, we're just going to spend the weekend together. If we were running away together don't you think Rikuo would have more to take with him then that overnight bag?"

Rikuo wasn't sure which was more laughable, Kazahaya's lousy impression of a girl or the fact that the cops seemed to buying all this. If he wasn't mistaken, the cop to his right was even checking his so called girlfriend out.

"Sir!" All heads turning they saw an officer coming towards them, calling out as he went. "There's no sign of 20 Faces anywhere!"

"You mean the man wearing the cape really was 20 Faces?" What perfect timing, Kazahaya's thought, not knowing how long he was going to be able to continue to pull this off. His shoulder was killing him and these guys couldn't really be dumb enough not to catch on sooner rather than later. "I thought he was just some weirdo impersonating him."

* * *

"You saw 20 Faces?" The detective demanded to know, reaching out and grabbing Kazahaya by the shoulders, having no idea that the pressure he was exerting had red dots swarming in front of Kazahaya's eyes as he fought back a scream at the pain, it taking everything he had not to pull away from the detective.

"Yes." Kazahaya managed to get out weakly, not bothering to disguise his voice this time, not up to caring at the moment. "Heading towards the park." Gasping in relief as his shoulders were abruptly let go he took a step back, right into Rikuo's chest. His partner's arms coming around his waist Kazahaya gratefully leaned against him, needing the support as he fought the allure of unconsciousness.

"You stay here with them." The detective ordered, not about to let the two go just yet but needing to go after 20 Faces himself. He'd been hunting 20 Faces since he was in CLAMP School after all and no one was capturing that son of a bitch but him. Taking one of the officers with him they ran off in the direction the girl had indicated. "Pretty, if way too flat chested." He muttered under his breath absently as they sped on their way.

"Ditzy too. Must be great in the sack for a guy like that to put up with her. Did you see how embarrassed he looked?" The officer added, grinning at his superior as he momentarily forgot his place.

"Don't talk about a lady like that, officer! We're protectors of the people and it's our duty to serve them to the best of our abilities!" His gaze fierce and his eyes practically burning with intensity Ryusuke waved aside the officer's stutter apology, intending to deal with the man later. Once he had 20 Faces firmly in his grasp. He'd get the Doctor or Akira kun to make him a cake to celebrate the occasion and he'd eat it right in front of that damn thief, taunting him with the fact that once he was in jail where he belonged he wouldn't be getting anything resembling real food for years, much less food as good as what Akira kun made. It would serve the bastard right!

* * *

"A ditz huh?" Kazahaya muttered as he watched the two cops leave, his hearing perfect as always as he scowled darkly. His only consolation was that he knew they were going in the wrong direction which just served those bastards right for talking about him like that. What sort of men talked about a poor girl like that, pointing out her chest size and questioning her intelligence. Just because he wasn't a girl didn't mean they shouldn't have treated him like one while he was pretending to be one. The jerks.

"Can you stand by yourself?" Rikuo whispered into his partner's ear, glad that Kazahaya couldn't see the amusement on his face. Personally, he'd found their comments to be hilarious.

Nodding slightly Kazahaya straightened as Rikuo suddenly let him go and was on the remaining cop before the man had time to make a sound. In moments the unconscious man was stashed behind a weird looking sculpture and Rikuo was leaning down to pick up the bag he'd dropped. "Can we go home now?" Kazahaya asked weakly, wrapping his good arm around his waist to ward off the chill of the cool night.

"Yeah. Can you walk? How badly are you hurt?" There was enough light from the museum and the ground lights that he could make out Kazahaya's shape and basic features but not enough to get a real sense of how hurt Kazahaya really was. The wound was obviously in the shoulder, Kazahaya's reaction to being gripped there was obvious as a sign.

"I can make it to the car." Thank God they'd rented a vehicle. Otherwise they'd be screwed.

"Good." Taking Kazahaya's arm Rikuo steered them in the right direction, opting for a quick walk since the sooner they got off the grounds into a vehicle the better. "If you need to, lean on me."

"Count on it."

* * *

Praying in his mind that Kazahaya wasn't being overly optimistic Rikuo could only hope that Kazahaya was right about being able to stay upright since carrying him was bound to attract more attention than they needed right now. God he needed a lot of drinks and a vacation. The last half an hour had been his personal idea of hell on earth and as they crossed the well manicured lawn towards the waiting streets it took all of Rikuo's strength not to collapse in a heap along side the pale, breathing hard Kazahaya. Later he'd drop his guard and relive every horrifying second they'd been separated in that damn museum but for now he had to stay strong. He couldn't break until he got them out of there and away from the immediate harm that still surrounded them. Sensing that his partner was only holding on by a thread Rikuo turned his attentions to doing what he always did when he needed to get Kazahaya to focus and stop spazzing over something. Piss him off good. "That was a pretty lousy impression of a chick by the way. Good thing that girlie face of yours saved you."

"You mean good thing it saved your nearly arrested ass." Was Kazahaya's weak reply, his breathing labored and hoarse as he focused on taking one step after another.

"Did the bullet go through?" Rikuo demanded to know, switching gears. If that was the best Kazahaya could do spazzing out wise this was serious.

"Yeah, who knew a damn graze could hurt so much. Oh and the damn alarm going off wasn't my fault either like you said. 20 Faces set it off, that's why he helped me get out. His way of apologizing." His depth perception off he stumbled, his arm through Rikuo's the only thing that kept him from landing on his face. Muttering his thanks Kazahaya shook his head as if to clear it.

"Are you sure it's only a graze? Did you look at it?"

"When did I have time to prod my wound?" Was Kazahaya's annoyed response, some of his usual sass coming into his voice since he didn't appreciate being reminded of his wound. The more he thought about it the worse it hurt and it hurt a hell of a lot already.

Better some sass than none at all, Rikuo thought. Nearing the end of the museum grounds Rikuo looked around them searchingly than headed over to a large statue, ignoring Kazahaya's questioning looks. "I'm going to leave you here and get the car. We'd draw too much attention and you aren't up to it." He said carefully, helping his partner sit down on the ground in front of the sculpture, hidden from view by it. It was better that Kazahaya did as little as possible and the car was still two blocks away for safety purposes. He had a sneaky suspicion that Kazahaya was worse off than the idiot realized but didn't say so, not wanting to send the crybaby into hysterics. He'd held it together tonight but the idiot had to be reaching his limit.

"I'll be here."

* * *

Watching Rikuo go Kazahaya closed his eyes, even though he knew he needed to stay alert and aware. He just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open and the statue, or whatever it was he was leaning against, was big enough that no one would be able to see him unless they were coming towards the museum and decided to cut through shrubbery to do it. They were really nice grounds, he should really come here during the day sometime rather then just when he needed to steal something. Tipping his head back Kazahaya forced his eyes open, thinking that if he could concentrate on something he could at least stay conscious until Rikuo was there to take care of him. It looked like a giant bird cage, Kazahaya thought, shifting so that he was facing it so that he could get a better look at the sculpture above him. There were two people in the cage, a boy and a girl and they both had wings sticking out of their backs as they sat on those polie things cages had. They weren't normal wings either, like a bird's or an angels. They were mechanical looking, like the blades on a fan or something. Weird. Looking for the title of the work Kazahaya could just make it out thanks to the lights from the moon, the single word surrounded by what looked like four leaf clovers. Which fit, since the name of the sculpture was "Clover". What did two people in a bird cage have to do with clovers, Kazahaya wondered, thoroughly confused now. Then again, people in a giant birdcage was weird too. It was probably all a metaphor for something or some other weird, artsy thing that no one but the maker understood. A lot of art today was like that. Contemplating this Kazahaya was still gazing up at it when Rikuo reappeared. Watching his partner hunker down beside him Kazahaya's eyes closed as Rikuo's cool hand was laid against his warm forehead.

"A little feverish already." Rikuo said simply, not bothering to ask permission as he scooped Kazahaya up in his arms and straightening headed through the small shrubs towards the parked car.

"Why do you suppose they'd titled a sculpture of two people in a birdcage "Clover"?"

"Who knows. We'll come back here some time and find out."

"It's a date." And with that, he passed out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rikuo carried his partner into the store, not surprised to see Kakei and Saiga awake and waiting for them. Apparently Kakei hadn't foreseen Kazahaya's condition because there was shock and concern on their boss's face as he picked up speed as he came down the aisle. "What happened?"

"Your easy job nearly got the both of us killed." His dark eyes flashing Kakei came to a halt, the dark intent in those eyes stopping him in the tracks. "Now get out of my way. I'll take care of him. If it's beyond me I'll take him to a doctor or find him one."

"What happened to him?" Saiga asked carefully, standing slightly behind Kakei, his stance protective as he slowly turned his lover so that Rikuo had a clear path.

"He's been shot, I don't know how bad." Walking past them he didn't even glance in their directions as he headed for their rooms above the store. "The damn box is in the car. You might want to get it since you thought it was worth our lives." So he was being an irrational prick, he didn't care. Ignoring Kakei's harsh intake of breath and Saiga's growl of warning Rikuo simply carried his precious load up to their room, deliberately locking the door behind him before carrying Kazahaya over to his own bed. Laying him down Rikuo made quick work of the scarf, coat and shirt, cursing when he saw that the so called graze was in fact an actual bullet wound. The bullet had gone straight through though and the wound wasn't bleeding dangerously. It would need to be cleaned and bandaged but given the area of entry and exit he figured that nothing important could have been damaged. Focused on his task Rikuo only paused once to inform Kakei that Kazahaya would be fine since he knew his boss well enough to know the older man wouldn't quit knocking until he answered. Once the wound was cleaned and bandaged there was nothing more to do but feed Kazahaya some painkillers and let him sleep. If the wound looked worse in the morning they'd get him a doctor somehow. Since Kazahaya wasn't awake to swallow anything Rikuo smashed the pills into a powder first than poured it into a glass of water. Tipping Kazahaya's head back he managed to get most of it into the younger man with little spillage. Having done all he could Rikuo stripped down to his boxers and stretched out beside his partner, wanting to be right there if Kazahaya awoke needing him.


	8. A Very Special Feather

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gonna have to stay. Thanks very much for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again and have an awesome day.

CLAMP Characters revealed #2- Hokuto, Subaru from Tokyo Babylon were 4th, 5th was 20 Faces from Man of 20 Faces and 6th was Su and C in the cage from Clover.

A Very Special Feather

Eyes fluttering open Kazahaya vaguely felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder, having had meds poured down his throat only a few hours ago by Rikuo. Rikuo. Closing his eyes again Kazahaya wondered if his partner even realized that some time during those few hours he'd gone from laying beside him to holding him as he was now. His back was pressed against Rikuo's chest and they were spooned together with Rikuo's arm laying loosely across his own hip. Rikuo's warm breath tickled his ear but Kazahaya made no attempt to move or shift away as he enjoyed the sweet air's caress.

Rikuo had been with him all night, taking care of him which was probably why he was still asleep rather then up already, Kazahaya thought, doing his best not to move and wake his partner up. He could only vaguely recall the night before but he remembered the concern he'd heard in Rikuo's voice and the tenderness Rikuo had shown as he prodded the wound and re-bandaged it for him. Kazahaya couldn't remember ever feeling so loved before, his sister having been prone to fainting at the mere sight of blood, much less his own. She'd always had fits when he was sick too, unable to bear seeing him that way she'd always said. There had been times though, times when he'd wanted her with him so bad because it was scary, being sick or hurt and not having anyone that cared about you there to keep you company. But Rikuo hadn't done that. He'd stayed with him all night and for that, for that he could never thank him enough. Even though it had likely gone against ever tough guy, too cool to care inch of Rikuo's body he'd still gone to all the trouble he had and if Rikuo wanted him here, like this, then that was how it was going to be until Rikuo himself moved. Besides, Kazahaya thought with a small smile, it wasn't like he wanted to move either. Lifting a hand he grasped Rikuo's, the one lying on his hip and moved it to his chest so that it was like a one armed hug, leaving his own hand over Rikuo's so that he was returning the gesture as best he could.

Awake and aware Rikuo let Kazahaya move his hand, his eyes remaining closed, his breathing deep and steady. Allowing his mouth to curve up in the faintest of smiles too when Kazahaya laid his own hand over his Rikuo decided to pretend to be asleep a while longer. He'd only been napping after all, in case Kazahaya needed him and now saw no reason to move, even if the little idiot was awake for the moment. Playing possum suited him just fine.

* * *

Eventually Rikuo had to get up, waiting until Kazahaya had gone back to sleep before drawing his arm away and quietly slipping out bed without disturbing his partner. Covering Kazahaya back up again once he'd checked on the healing wound Rikuo quickly got dressed and after a speedy breakfast of toast and jam made his way done to the store level to get to work. With Kazahaya out for the count there was going to be a lot more for him to do and the last thing they needed right now was Kakei coming down on them both for things not getting done on time. Saiga was running the cash register and Kakei was helping customers when he came down the stairs, tying his apron on as he walked through the aisles. Without saying a word to either man Rikuo joined the fray, helping out customers before going to work putting away the usual stock, ignoring Kakei and Saiga's pointed looks in his direction as their eyes followed him around the room.

"How is he?" Kakei asked softly, once he'd managed to send the two giggling customers off to the register to giggle over Saiga rather than him. It was really sad but most of their profits came from teenage girls who came for the sole reason of gawking at his male staff and himself. Then again, money was money.

"He'll live." Seeing the look on Kakei's face over that response Rikuo sighed, knowing that he couldn't just blame it all on Kakei like he wanted to. The truth of the matter was that he and Kazahaya did what they did of their own free will. Blaming their boss when they knew perfectly well how dangerous things could get was just stupid. "The wound looks clean, his temperature is reasonable and it stopped bleeding early this morning."

"Good. I'll go up and check on him later, just in case." Patting Rikuo's shoulder to indicate there was no hard feelings Kakei squeezed for a moment then let go. "Later, if you're feeling up to it, I'd appreciate it if you'd deliver the box to its buyer. I had originally intended to send Kazahaya since he and Watanuki are friends but that's obviously out of the question now."

"He was the buyer?" Now there was someone he wouldn't mind blaming everyone on, Rikuo thought darkly, thinking of the nerdy bean pole who always acted so friendly with Kazahaya. Two idiot spazzes recognizing a kindred spirit no doubt.

"His employer. She's...an interesting individual. Rikuo...when you arrive she'll most likely ask to grant you a wish, in return for you providing her with something you posses that she wants. I know what you'd ask her for and though I can't stop you..I will tell you that what you ask for would result in a huge price to be paid and that with her, most often..what you're asked for can be worse than not having what you wanted in the first place. That's why in all our dealings with her I've always sent Kazahaya."

The insult at the idea of Kazahaya being able to handle what he, himself couldn't was plain on Rikuo's face as he crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for Kakei to explain in more detail.

"Usually only those seeking something can find her but Kazahaya is a special case because of his abilities and his wants...well they aren't anything he can't get himself. Well that and he learned of the price Watanuki had to pay for his own wish. Apparently Yuko san liked the idea of adding Kazahaya himself to her collection." Kakei added with a faint chuckle. "She does so like the unique and shall we say abnormally talented."

"What do you mean..add him to her collection?" Suddenly picturing a room full of spastic teenage boys Rikuo got nightmares just thinking about it. Kazahaya alone was trouble enough without a room full of them running amok.

"Yuko san collection is full of items with special abilities or significance to the magical worlds. Kazahaya is special and being a witch, she knows that. Someone like Kazahaya could become very useful and powerful to her with the right sort of training. Luckily his wish wasn't strong enough to blind him to the strings attached to her offer."

"What was the price that other spaz had to pay? Was it something to do with the patch he was wearing the last time he was in?"

"That was a result of his wish though not in the way you mean. That boy can see spirits and has very strong connections to things that are not of this world. His payment, so to speak, is to be indentured to Yuko san. Needless to say that has put him through trials that would break a lesser man, one who didn't have the training Yuko san has given him. Hence, the eye patch."

"I see." Actually, he really didn't and didn't imagine he would get it until he was face to face with this Yuko person Kakei spoke of with such deference. "I'll deliver the package to her, you don't have to worry about it."

"As I recall, you said last night I didn't worry enough about you two." Leaving the younger man alone with that parting shot Kakei left Rikuo alone with his thoughts and went over to see what Saiga was up to. He couldn't see what would happened when Rikuo did meet the space witch, he could only hope that Rikuo intelligence would override any desire he might have to try a deal with her.

* * *

Hours later, towards sunset, Rikuo headed out the store and had just gone down the front steps when he nearly walked into a younger man who'd been too busy trying to hold his hat on his head to look where he was going. Reaching out hands to steady the boy Rikuo was surprised to recognize him, if only by the outfit. "You're that exorcist."

"I'm very sorry to have nearly crashed into you." The young man's face as red as his jacket he bowed formally, one hand on his head to keep the wind from snatching his hat off his head again. "And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find you but you didn't leave a name with me and neither of the two gentlemen you were with before knew your address either."

Surprised that the boy had found them all Rikuo got straight to the point, since he had no time to stand around talking. "So what is it you want?"

"Well first I just wanted you to know that that demon won't be bothering you or your friend anymore. When we arrived another demon was there and he assured us that the younger demon, his cousin, would not be causing any more problems. The older demon was very powerful, I could tell that the younger one wouldn't be disobeying him." In fact, Subaru was pretty sure that the demon with the strange eyes was part of the royal family of hell, the one they called Fireball Kokuyo. "Oh and the angel, it told me to give you something too." Shrugging out of his backpack the boy quickly opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a pure white feather, holding it out to Rikuo until the older man reluctantly took it. "It said to tell you that it would be in your best interests to hang onto that for a while, until you encountered the people who are looking for it. It said it knew it could trust someone with as pure a heart as yours."

Staring at the feather Rikuo could feel the power within it, wondering if it was one of the angel's own feathers. Well, either way, it couldn't hurt to hold onto it, for the time being anyway. Living with Kakei had taught him that much at least. "Thanks."

"I was happy to help." Beaming with pleasure at a job well done Subaru tipped his hat. "Well then, you were obviously on your way out so I won't keep you."

"How much do I owe you..for the delivery?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Waving his hands in front of him rapidly Subaru shook his head in a dark blur. "I was honored to be chosen by a servant of God for this task. Simply being asked is more reward than someone like me deserves. I wouldn't dream of asking anything from you!"

"Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure!"

"Well then..uh...good night."

"Good night, Rikuo sama." With a couple more bows the younger man quickly ran off, stopping to wave good bye once more before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Shaking his head at the amount of spazzy, emotional young men he kept meeting Rikuo wondered if there was something in the water in Tokyo that was cause this epidemic of girlie boy spazzes. Thank God he was normal. Or at least to the unknowing eye he was. Twirling the feather between his fingers Rikuo wasn't exactly sure what to do with it, finally sticking it into the large pocket inside his knee length leather coat. Still shaking his head over the feather's deliverer Rikuo pulled out the direction Kakei had given him and after studying them for a moment turned and began walking down the street, his strides long and measured, wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Kazahaya had been asleep when he'd left and he wanted to be back before his partner woke up again. Following the directions easily enough he stood still fifteen minutes later as the strangest feeling came over him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stick up in warning as his muscles tensed and rippled under his clothing. It was like invisible threads were attaching themselves to him, gently but firmly pulling him towards something, something that just happened to be in the direction he was going anyway. It must be the way the witch got her customers, since she couldn't exactly advertise, Rikuo thought, allowing himself to be led even as he dug in his heels a little, just to make a point. He was going, but he was going on his own terms. Eyes moving to take everything around him he had a sense of a gate as he passed through it and than he was standing in front of a very witchy looking house. It was something out of a western movie lot, Rikuo thought with a smirk, trying to ignore the powerful energy admitted by the strangely constructed house. Walking up to the door he knocked, taking a step back when it was slowly opened by a pink haired child. "I have a delivery for Yuko san." Rikuo informed her, thinking she was a rather odd looking child. She wasn't normal, possibly not even human. She gave him the creeps, like she could turn into some horror movie monster child at any moment to go along with the equally creepy house.

"Mistress has been expecting you." "Mistress has been expecting you."

Blinking Rikuo turned his head to see another child, the eerie voice who had echoed what the first girl had said. This one had long blue hair and gave him the creeps too, staring at him with those dull blue eyes. When he got back, he'd have to ask Kazahaya about them.

When they asked him to follow them, doing the whole echoing thing again, Rikuo had no choice but to walk after them, hoping he wasn't being led to his doom. Following them through the strangely decorated house Rikuo kept a weary eye out as he looked around them, seeking out possibly hidden threats from this mysterious and apparently dangerous witch. He'd never met one though, so he didn't quite know what he would do if he was attacked by one. Somehow he couldn't see water doing the job for him. Feeling shivers run down his spine as they neared the back of the house, the doors wide open to reveal the back porch, Rikuo knew without having to see or be told that there was something or someone incredibly powerful outside the house. Stepping out onto the wooden porch he stopped, staring at the small group of people standing in the middle of the lawn, all of them turning to face him, the men coming to attention with weapons raised. Watching the youngest male push the younger of the two women behind him Rikuo noted that the other woman, older and with pitch black hair, simply watched him in something akin to amusement, the only one of the group who didn't appear to be at all alarmed by his sudden appearance. This woman was the witch. Rikuo couldn't say how he knew that but somehow, there was just no question of it in his mind.

"HEY! THAT KID'S GOT A FEATHER!"

* * *

Eyes following the voice Rikuo had to look down, way, way down at a rabbit like creature that was jumping up and down with excitement, pointing in his direction. "This can't be good." Was all Rikuo could think to say as the men went from defensive looking to offensive in the blink of an eye. They were looking at him the way a bunch of cats looked at a cornered mouse, Rikuo thought, taking an instinctive step back. The fact that they had swords, a talking rabbit creature and that he had no idea what they were talking about probably wasn't a good thing.

"Ah, Rikuo san. How interesting that you brought one of Sakura's feathers along with my box." The tall woman, the one he'd correctly pegged as the witch purred, walking over to him with the white rabbit at her heels, a black rabbit thingie appearing out of nowhere to hop along side the white one.

"Please give me your feather!" The young man with brown hair asked, standing beside of the girl they all seemed to be protecting, dressed in rather medieval clothing as he sheathed the sword he'd pulled out when Rikuo had come out of the house.

"What feather?"

"The one you have in your pocket, Rikuo san." Yuko informed him, pointing a finger in the direction of his chest. "The one that the former Angel Master of Wind gave you for safe keeping. I must say, I expected them to have to work harder to find this one but I guess the angel's god decided to intervene on Sakura's behalf, pure soul that she is. Pity, I was looking forward to them staying to visit for once."

Having forgotten completely about the feather Rikuo unzipped his jacket and pulled the feather from his inside pocket, holding it up with a confused look on his darkly handsome face. "Why do you want this? And what the hell are these things?" He added, glaring down at the black rabbit who was tugging on his pant leg.

"They are Makonas and that feather is no ordinary feather. That feather is a piece of that girl's soul." Yuko explained, watching her newest guest closely as she pointed to the lone girl standing among her three loyal protectors. Kakei san had kept this boy away from her and now she could see clearly why this was her first meeting with Rikuo Himura. How lucky Kakei san was, to find such interesting boys to do his bidding, Yuko thought with a sigh, thinking they were both so much better looking than her own helper. Of course Watanuki was far more gifted but both of Kakei san's messengers were as interesting as they were gorgeous which was saying something. Pity it was obvious that this scowling hunk was already weary of her and therefore unlikely to enter into a contract with her. Kazahaya kun hadn't either. But perhaps, with the darling Kazahaya injured, Rikuo san would still be willing to strike a bargain.


	9. A Beautiful Soul

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay unfortunately. Thanks so very much for reading and have an awesome day! Oh and please, please review! 

A Beautiful Soul

Rikuo wasn't sure what to think or do, especially when the creepy looking witch kept looking at him like she would start licking her lips at any moment. Creepy. What the hell had Kakei been thinking, letting Kazahaya come here? Was he trying to get the idiot to make a deal with the devil's sister? I mean really, what had the man been thinking?

Deliberately looking away from the woman's predatorily eyes Rikuo found himself looking into the emerald green ones of the beautiful girl who was looking at him so hopefully, the men with her giving off a combatitive aura that suggested plainly they wouldn't take no for an answer. They wanted the feather and they wanted it yesterday. Going with his gut, since there was nothing else to go on at the moment, Rikuo moved towards her, the two dark haired men watching him wearily while the other seemed to be giving him the benefit of the doubt. His decision made Rikuo held the feather out to her. If it really was a piece of her soul, he had no business not giving it to her. "Here, it's yours." Or at least it was, according to the witch and the other weirdoes currently with him on the lawn.

Reaching out a pale hand Rikuo could see how much this simple looking feather meant to her. "Thank you so very much." Smiling beautifully at him the girl touched the feather reverently, a blinding light appearing before she collapsed into the arms of the one who'd spoken to him earlier.

"Is she all right?" Rikuo demanded to know, having moved instinctively to catch her as well. Straightening he figured she must be, since none of the three men looked at all worried about the girl's sudden fainting spell. Then again, someone missing pieces of their soul couldn't be good health wise, Rikuo reasoned, wondering how many more pieces these people had to find. How much of one's soul did you need to survive anyway? And were all souls made up of feathers? Was she an angel perhaps? She didn't give off the same vibes as the Angel Master of Wind..

"She'll be fine. Thank you again, for giving it to us." Lifting her up into his arms the young man who'd caught her cradled her gently against his chest, nodding his head in thanks. "My name is Syaoran and these are my companions Kurogane and Fai Flowright. The girl you helped is called Sakura. If there's anything we can do to repay you for your kindness, I'd be happy to help."

"Is she still missing more pieces of her soul?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she is." The blonde one informed him, the one Syaoran had introduced as Fai. Now he was a powerful one, Rikuo thought, powerful like the witch was powerful. A wizard or sorcerer perhaps? And how screwed up was his world, Rikuo thought wearily, when such things were becoming normal to him. Angels, demons, girls missing pieces of their souls...all in a day's work for him lately it seemed.

"Then find the rest of her soul, that's more important." Since there was nothing more he could do for them and he did want to get back to the store as soon as possible Rikuo turned and forced himself to meet the witch's amused eyes. "Now if you'd take your box I'll be on my way, Yuko san. It's getting late."

* * *

"Ah, such a good and kind man you are, Rikuo san, to give up that feather so quickly." The space witch purred, her dark eyes giving away nothing she didn't want the delivery boy to see. "You didn't even ask for anything in return. How lucky Kakei san is to have someone like you working for him."

"You're the one who expects favors from people, not me." Was his bluntly rude response. Pissing off a witch never ended well in folk tales but he was tired, uncomfortable, and he just wanted to get back to Kazahaya. Who knew what trouble the little idiot had found since he'd left the store to make this delivery. Even medicated to the gills and supposedly restricted to bed rest Rikuo had no doubt that Kazahaya could and would find some way to cause himself or someone else trouble. It was just the way he was. Walking as close as was necessary Rikuo practically shoved the box he carried in her face. "Here's your delivery, as promised. Payment...please."

Rather taken aback since she wasn't used to people in the know, that knew of her position and power, treating her so rudely. And Watanuki thought she was rude, Yuko mused as she accepted the package with a small smile, accepting that there was no way she was going to get any more fun out of this young man. No, this was not the sort of man who would fall for her tricks or play along with her antics. All business, except when it came to his precious partner. "If you'll just wait inside a moment I'll give these weary travelers something they need for their next trip and than I'll give you your payment and a little something for poor Kazahaya kun."

* * *

Eyes narrowed now to mere slits Rikuo doubted very much that she had anything he wanted to give Kazahaya when he got home. Unfortunately, he had a bad feeling that leaving without that something, much less the payment, was not something he could afford to do. "All right then." Trying to look calm and collected he had to bite back a sneer when she smirked at him, suggesting she knew exactly how much he wanted to get away from her at the moment. Then again, he'd imagine she was used to people wanting to get as far away from her as possible. No wonder Kazahaya's friend Watanuki always looked so pale and worried. If he was stuck working for this woman he'd be living on the edge of sanity too. Maybe she could read his mind, Rikuo thought wearily as the smirk left the witch's face and she marched off towards the house looking less than pleased. Uh oh. Maybe he should head now and leave payment retrieval to Kakei. Then again, his boss would probably just send Kazahaya instead and there was no way that was happening. Damn.

"So what business did you have with the Space Witch?" Fai asked, looking at the young man before them curiously. There was something strange about the boy, not least of all the fact that the kid didn't seem to get the idea that the witch could probably cause the poor guy to spontaneously combust if she wanted him to.

"I'm just the delivery boy." Was Rikuo's tense reply.

"He works for Kakei san" "He works for Kakei san."

"Do they always repeat each other?" Rikuo asked with an irritated look at the two zombie children who'd remained outside while their mistress went inside to get whatever it was she thought they all needed.

"They have as long as we've known them. Annoying little buggers, aren't they?" The one called Kurogane said with a nod of his dark head in the direction of the now annoyed looking assistants. Obviously they didn't appreciate being called annoying little buggers.

"You're the one who's annoying, Stupid san!" "You're the one who's annoying, Stupid san!"

"Why you little!" Whatever else Kurogane had about to say he wisely bit back as the witch came back out of the house, waving a finger in their direction.

"Now, now, no fighting, you three." That annoying smile pasted on her face once more Yuko walked over towards the travelers first, two ordinary shopping bags clutched in her right hand as she strolled across the grass like she hadn't a care in the world. Holding out the blue grocery bag to Fai she smiled when he took it with a polite thank you. "This will help you out in the next world you'll be visiting." How it would help them she didn't say and no one was all that surprised. She didn't look like the type to explain anything in detail. She struck Rikuo as the type of person who was deliberately vague just to annoy the heck out of the people left trying to figure out what the hell she meant. "Now good luck on your quest, we will meet again soon I think."

Sure, let them leave on that negative note, Rikuo thought with sympathy, hoping that he wouldn't be seeing the witch again anytime soon. These poor guys probably had to see the woman on a regular basis. No wonder they'd been so eager to get that feather back. The sooner they got what they came for the sooner they could get away from Yuko san. He'd be ready to go after someone with a sword too if it meant getting out of here faster.

"Thank you again for the feather, Rikuo san." Syaoran called over, the other two echoing the younger man's thanks. "I hope we will meet again someday."

Since meeting them meant meeting the witch again Rikuo couldn't exactly reciprocate that feeling but he nodded his head anyway. "Until we meet again then. Take good care of her." He added, motioning towards the still Sakura with a jerk of his head. "You never know how valuable someone is..until they're taken from you."

"A sentiment we all unfortunately know too well." Giving a low, sweeping bow Fai smiled at him somewhat sadly. "A long and happy life to you, Rikuo san. Adieu."

* * *

Of all the ways Rikuo had expected them to leave it sure as hell hadn't included them all being sucked into some sort of tornado like vortex created by one of the Makona thingies. His mouth open in shock Rikuo had a whole new respect for the rabbit like creatures as the other occupants of the lawn disappeared from view, the rabbit creature leaving as well to go with them. Who knew a rabbit could open his mouth that wide? And how desperate did you have to be to let yourself be sucked up by one? However you looked at it, it was certainly not something you saw every day.

"Makonas are truly magical, powerful creatures, aren't they?" Looking more than a little smug it was obvious that the witch was enjoying his surprise, especially since he wasn't someone easily shocked. She was obviously one of those people that just loved to push people out of their comfort zone, Rikuo thought darkly.

"What are they, really?" Whatever they were, Rikuo could only imagine how much it would cost to feed one of them. The bills had to be astronomical for anyone who wasn't a space witch who could probably make food, much less money, appear out of nowhere.

"That's for me to know and you to spend the rest of the night wondering." Holding out the other shopping bag Yuko smiled at him, her mysterious eyes challenging him to take it from her. Looking pleased when he took it from her after only a brief hesitation the witch decided he'd had enough for the night. "The payment for services rendered is in there as well as a cream that you should apply twice a day to Kazahaya kun's wounded shoulder. It has healing properties that will get him on his feet sooner and back to his old, adorable self."

"And what's this cream going to cost me?"

"Ah, Rikuo san, always looking for some sort of catch." Amused Yuko patted his arm, not surprised that the youth didn't like that at all. "There is no price to be paid so quit looking so suspicious. Watanuki kun would be very upset if something were to happen to his friend and I'm rather fond of the boy as well, truth be told. Besides, there might come a time when I need the help of your...abilities again. You two are of no use to me if either of you is incapacitated or unable to function for worry about the other."

Severely annoyed at the idea that anyone could think he'd be unable to function without Kazahaya Rikuo bit his tongue since the opposite was at least true. He doubted very much that Kazahaya could survive in their line of work without him. Still, he'd have Kakei look the cream over before it came anywhere near Kazahaya's wound. "Thank you." Giving her a decidedly stiff bow Rikuo was more than ready to leave. "Until we meet again, Yuko san."

"Until then, my delightful delivery boy."

* * *

Okay yeah, he really needed to get out of here before he did something she'd make him regret big time later. Nodding automatically Rikuo quickly walked across the lawn and bypassing the weird assistants/children opted to walk around the house this time around. Heading straight towards the gate he was glad when nothing pulled him back, the way he'd been pulled towards the house earlier against his will. Opening the gate he turned back for one last look at the house then hurried through, closing the gate door firmly behind him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather coat Rikuo headed back the way he'd come, the bag on his wrist swinging back and forth as if to mock him. Rikuo supposed he should actually look at what was actually in said bag but Kakei hadn't said exactly what the payment was and frankly, Rikuo wanted to touch the contents of the bag as little as possible. He trusted that witch about as much as he trusted Kazahaya to stay calm at a festival.

He'd been walking only about five minutes when he spotted four men standing under a lamppost, reading a map and apparently arguing over what way they were supposed to go. Since he wasn't the type to give directions in the first place Rikuo didn't feel a need to go over and help, especially since he didn't know the area that well to begin with. Unfortunately the four men didn't know that because as soon as the smallest in the group noticed him walking by he called the argument to a halt and pointed Rikuo out to the other three. Immediately the tallest one called over for him to come over for a second please and not wanting the trouble that could ensue by refusing Rikuo crossed the street to the other side, intending to tell them that he couldn't be of any help to them.

"Could you tell us if there's a witch living nearby?"

* * *

Blinking at the unexpectedness of that question Rikuo eyed the four more closely. Varying in age and size there was enough similarities between the four to make him think they were probably related, at least distantly. "A witch?" Rikuo repeated, unsure if he should send them Yuko san's way. He didn't want to be responsible for their lives being ruined after all, and all because he pointed them in the witch's direction.

"Yes, it's vitally important that we see her so that we can defeat the Four Sisters!"

"Stupid." Smacking the one who'd spoken upside the head the one wearing dark sunglasses sent Rikuo an apologetic look, his sandy blond hair shimmering slightly under the light of the post. "I apologize for my younger brother. We are looking for someone called Yuko san who some believe to be a witch. We understand that she lives in the area and we'd be most grateful if you could possibly point us in the right direction."

"It's matter of global security that we speak to her." The smallest one added, sounding remarkably grown up considering the boy was small enough to pass for an elementary school student. Well until you looked into his eyes that was. Those were the eyes of a man.

"Stupid Bulls and stupid brothers." The second youngest looking one muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "He obviously knows who were talking about, lets just make him tell us already. Those crazy psychos could be ruling the world before this guy tells us what he knows."

Okay...this was just a day for the books. Pulling out his right hand Rikuo retrieved the directions Kakei had given him. "Here are directions to her place, I just came from there. But just so you know, the lady's weirder than X Files and just as out there. She also doesn't work cheap."

"Thank you." The oldest one said, sending him a grateful look as Rikuo handed the piece of paper over to him. "And don't worry, we know how powerful and...expensive this particular woman is."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." With nothing more to say Rikuo walked away, ignoring the thank yous from the other two as he continued on the way. There was definitely something different about those four but he really didn't care or want to know. It was bad enough that he had to deal with freaky shit like this whenever Kakei gave him and Kazahaya a "special" job to do, now crazy, magical people were popping up every time he blinked. If this became a habit he was quitting his job and going to live in the Bermuda Triangle. That place would seem normal by comparison, no question.


	10. Taking Care Of You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be, at least for the time being. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Taking Care Of You

Making it home without meeting anyone else from another planet or world Rikuo used his spare key to unlock the store doors and slipping in locked the door behind him, double checking just in case. Kakei had left the back lights on for him, and walking through the shadowy aisles Rikuo paused only to grab some bandages, since he wasn't sure what condition Kazahaya's wound would be in when he got upstairs and wanted to be prepared. Stuffing the stuff into his jacket pocket he headed for the stairs, turning the lights off once he reached the top. Walking down the hallway to Kakei and Saiga's room he knocked briskly, impatiently waiting for someone to come for the door so that he could get this over with. Not even blinking when Saiga opened the door wearing nothing but a sheet Rikuo simply met the older man's smirking gaze, the man amazingly enough still wearing those damn shades of his. Did he ever take the damn things off? "I need to talk to Kakei san for a moment."

"Then you'll have to hold on a sec while I give him the sheet." Closing the door Saiga disappeared behind it once more, leaving Rikuo to ponder the likelihood that he was going to have nightmares about this later. God he hoped not.

Opening the door wearing boxers, thankfully, Kakei smoothed back his very tussled hair as he looked at Rikuo questioningly. "Did something happen?"

Pulling out the container Yuko had given him Rikuo held it out for Kakei's viewing. "She gave me this for Kazahaya. Is it safe? Would she hurt him?"

Taking the container Rikuo held out Kakei undid the top, sniffing the milky white cream before rubbing a little on his own skin, as if to test it's texture. "She has no reason to cause him harm." Kakei said softly after a moment of consideration. "Like I said earlier, she has a great fondness for pretty boys who are...as youthful as Kudo kun. Put some on the wound and than keep an eye on him, just in case he has some unforeseen reaction to it. I checked on him before I went to bed, his fever's up a bit but the wound doesn't show signs of infection which is the most important thing. If anything changes, just come get me and I'll see what I can do. Worse comes to worse, I've already contacted an acquaintance who will look at him off the books if need be."

"Okay, thanks." Nodding his head Rikuo turned to leave, pausing before turning his head to meet Kakei's slightly amused face. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't mention it." Winking Kakei headed back into the room to get back to his waiting lover's bed, while Rikuo headed to his own room to check on his waiting patient.

* * *

Opening the door Rikuo was surprised to find the lights on, Kazahaya sitting up in his bed with a book in hand, his partner dropping the book as soon as he stepped into the room, dropping onto the bed unnoticed as Kazahaya had eyes only for his partner. Relief was plain on Kazahaya's face and Rikuo wondered just what he was missing here. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Kakei san said you went to the witch's house." He'd been so worried, thinking that Rikuo might enter into a pact with the witch to find Tsukiko san. He'd tried to follow Kakei san's orders to get some sleep but he just hadn't been able to, picturing all the horrible things Yuko san might ask of his friend, the way she did Watanuki. Thank God Rikuo was back safe. "You didn't make a deal with her, did you?" There was no telling what she might have asked him for, so it was better to ask just in case. If he had made a deal with her, Kazahaya would find Watanuki and find out how to get Rikuo out of it somehow, even if he had to take over the price. He'd heard plenty of stories about what happened to those who sought the help of the infamous space witch and there was no way in hell he was letting Rikuo become her latest victim, shot or not.

"Like I'm that stupid." Walking over Rikuo placed a cool hand on Kazahaya's startled brow, placing his other hand against his own forehead to compare. "You do have a temperature." It wasn't too bad though, he'd just have to pay close attention, in case it did go up anymore.

"Kakei san drugged me up an hour ago." Kazahaya said quickly, not wanting to have any more pills shoved down his throat, even while his shoulders relaxed now that he knew Rikuo hadn't been drawn into the witch's web. "Was Watanuki kun there? Is his eye better?"

"He wasn't there. Worry about yourself for once."

Looking down at his bandaged shoulder Kazahaya grimaced, just the sight of the bandages enough to have his stomach rolling in protest. Turns out, he didn't like the sight of his own blood any more than Kei had. Kakei had done some wound prodding earlier, that had not been fun and he intended to avoid it as much as possible. "Kakei san said that so long as I take it easy, it should be fine." Or it better be, because Kazahaya could already feel himself getting to go stir crazy, stuck in bed the way he was.

"The witch gave me something to put on it, Kakei san said to give it a try." Pulling the container back out of his pocket Rikuo set it down on the bed along with the bandages, noting the weary look Kazahaya was giving both items. "What?"

"What what?"

Rolling his eyes Rikuo gestured towards the items with a slight jerk of his head. "Why are you looking at the stuff like it's going to bite you? You don't trust the witch? Kakei thinks it should be fine." Maybe the witch had some grudge against Kazahaya that he hadn't told Kakei about? Kazahaya could get on your last nerve without even trying after all.

His bottom lip starting to stick out in an unmistakable pout Kazahaya looked very childish as he bumped the container with his sheet covered leg in agitation. "I just don't want it prodded again. Can we do it tomorrow?" He added pleadingly, going all big eyed and cute, hoping to sway Rikuo in his favor.

It was completely wasted on him. "What? Is the girlie boy not up to having his owwie looked at? Poor little baby."

"I am not a girlie boy!"

"Then you won't have any problem with me putting this stuff on it, will you?"

"Go right ahead, you jerk!"

Amused Rikuo watched as the realization of what he'd said sank into Kazahaya's silly head. Throwing his coat over the bed railing Rikuo walked over and took a seat beside Kazahaya on the bed, reaching over to start unwrapping the bandages around Kazahaya's shoulder and chest. Not commenting as Kazahaya closed his eyes and turned his head so as not to look, Rikuo concentrated on what he was doing since he really didn't want to cause his friend anymore pain than was necessary. Once the bandages and gauze were off Rikuo studied the wound, thinking that it looked the same as it had when he left, which was probably a good thing. What he knew about gun shot wounds was even shorter than Kazahaya's temper. Picking the cream off the bed Rikuo got the lid off and scooping some of the cream up with his fingers leaned forward to carefully dab the cream onto the wound.

"THAT'S COLD!"

"Quit being such a baby. And quit squirming." Giving Kazahaya a warning look that meant business Rikuo didn't stop applying the cream until the wound was completely covered on both sides. Once that was done he handed the cream over to Kazahaya to put the top back on while he rebandaged the wound.

Getting the top back on with some difficulty Kazahaya did his best not to let Rikuo know just how uncomfortable he was. Now that he didn't have Rikuo's well being to worry about, the wound was paramount in his mind which perversely made it hurt that much more. It was times like this Kazahaya almost wished he really was as mindless as Rikuo told him he was.

Of course Kazahaya's pitiful attempt to look indifferent didn't fool Rikuo for a moment. "Too tight?"

"No, it's fine." Giving Rikuo a weak smile Kazahaya did his best to be the brave little soldier. Besides, Rikuo might make fun of him if he did what he wanted to do, which was to crawl into his partner's lap for some well deserved comfort. Yeah, that would go over real well, Kazahaya thought, his smile a little more genuine as he imagined the look that would come on Rikuo's face if he were to try such a thing.

"Then go to sleep, you need to rest as much as possible. Not that you ever have problems oversleeping."

Giving Rikuo a less than pleased look Kazahaya closed his eyes, wiggling down under the covers once more while ignoring Rikuo as he got up and went about doing whatever. When Rikuo turned off the lights and walked back over to the bed, sliding in beside him Kazahaya simply moved over to give his partner more room, able to really sleep now that Rikuo was back. As annoyed as he was by Rikuo's trickery and insults Kazahaya wasn't so dense that he couldn't figure out why his partner had done it in the first place. Rikuo always got meaner when he wanted to hide how he was feeling, which Kazahaya had always thought was stupid but then his over emotional way wasn't much better either. Turning on his side so that he could look at his partner if he wanted to Kazahaya drifted off to sleep thinking that if they could just stay like this forever, with no talking, he could probably stand being around Rikuo forever.

* * *

The next day was not a good day for Rikuo. In fact it was days like this that had Rikuo understanding the positive side of possibly being gay. The giggling little high school twits that surrounded him at the moment were quickly getting on his last nerve, and if one more girl asked where something in plain sight was he was going to start showing them other uses for the hair care products. What would hair dye do to their overpriced, revealing, skimpy clothes? He had reached the point where he wouldn't mind finding out. 

"Are you ladies finding everything you need?" Knowing his employee as he did Kakei figured Rikuo had just about reached his limit for stupid, love struck high school girls. The boy was on edge about Kazahaya as well, which made him think Rikuo's wrath, when unleashed, would be worse than usual. And that was saying something, Kakei thought in silent amusement.

While the girls turned their so called charms on his boss Rikuo made a hasty retreat, intending to head for the back to get a quick drink and a short breather before returning to the bedlam. He stopped though when he heard the front door open, preventing him from making his getaway. Resigned Rikuo turned to greet whoever it was, surprised to see that it was Kazahaya's friend Watanuki walking through the door with a large wicker basket, another boy coming in behind him that Rikuo didn't recognize. The other boy was taller and looked like the silent, reflective type. For some reason, Rikuo was vividly reminded that this must be how he and Kazahaya looked when they went anywhere. The loud, spastic hothead and the quiet, reflective, loner type. Man, they must look even weirder together than he'd thought.

"Ah, Himura san." Waving his hand slightly Watanuki made his way down the aisle, the other boy following quietly like a silent shadow. "Yuko san told me that Kazahaya san had been injured so I came to see him and bring him some things." Holding up the wicker basket Watanuki was obviously concerned about his friend and eager to help in any way he could. "Kazahaya san told me that you two rotate meals, so I brought some foods that will help him get his strength back and so that you don't have to cook, since you have to cover his shifts for him. I hope that's all right."

Surprised Rikuo didn't quite know what to say. "Thank you. Hold on a minute." Going over to Kakei Rikuo quickly explained the situation and was given ten minutes to take Watanuki up to Kazahaya and to put the food away, on the condition that he had to share some of the food later. Agreeing to that Rikuo headed back to Watanuki and motioned him to follow. "He's doing better today." Rikuo offered lamely, not really one for personal conversations where he couldn't be sarcastic and mean.

"That's good. This is Domeki kun by the way, we go to school together. He insisted on coming with me here."

While the tall guy nodded by way of greeting Rikuo got the distinct impression the guy's presence wasn't wanted by Watanuki. Which of course begged the question as to why the other guy had come along in the first place when the spaz's feelings on the matter couldn't be more apparent. Not one to ask questions though, Rikuo stopped to put the food away in their kitchen than walking over to their bedroom door knocked, entering when Kazahaya called out to come in. Holding the door open Rikuo motioned for the other two to go on in.

* * *

"Ah, Watanuki! What are you doing here? You're Domeki san, aren't you?" Kazahaya added, guessing who the other man with his friend was. He'd never met Domeki but Watanuki had told him enough about him that Kazahaya was pretty sure that his guess was right. Why he was here with Watanuki was the real puzzle. 

"Yeah, this is Domeki kun." Watanuki confirmed, looking over his shoulder to give his companion a dirty look. "Yuko san predicted that something might happen to me shortly so he's been following me everywhere! Homing in on my time with Himawari chan, eating all the good snacks, Bumping into me-"

"A sick person doesn't need to hear your complaints."

While Watanuki sputtered over Domeki's observation Kazahaya watched and was reminded of his own relationship with Rikuo. Did they appear like this in public? No wonder they always got weird looks when they were fighting.

"He made you and I enough food to last us a while, I put it in the fridge for later." Rikuo informed his partner, having moved to stand by the side of the bed while he too watched Watanuki spaz out on Domeki, who bore it all with an air of disinterest that was distressingly familiar. "So are they friend or what?"

"Well Watanuki says he likes this girl named Himawari chan but he talks more about Domeki san that he does her. I'd say they're friends though, at the very least."

"I see." Glancing downward something caught his eye, causing Rikuo to bend over and pick the unknown book half laying under his bed. Turning it over to see the cover Rikuo didn't recognize it as one of his, especially since he wouldn't be caught dead reading a book with a girl in a sailor suit surrounded by flying rabbits on the cover. Reading the title Rikuo raised an eyebrow, looking over at Kazahaya with a smirk. "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland? What the hell?"

"It's a really messed up version of Alice in Wonderland." Kazahaya explained with a grimace, having already had the displeasure of flipping through it before stashing it under the bed so he wouldn't have to look at it. "Saiga picked it up somewhere as a get well soon present for me. Or at least that was his excuse when he dropped it off earlier. The characters are all skimpy dressed women playing the roles from the original story, and it's pretty screwed up. Lewis Carroll must be turning in his grave."

"Or not, seeing as you have to be pretty demented to come up with some of the stuff in that book. By the way, how do you know who wrote Alice in Wonderland? You don't read."

"I read! Maybe not as much as you but still." Glaring at him Kazahaya would have chewed him out more if he wasn't so tired and worn out to begin with. Plus, he'd taken his medication a half an hour ago, so he was feeling more than a little floaty for the moment. "And my sister really liked that book, that's how I know who wrote it. I used to read it to her sometimes."

"Ah, I didn't know you had a sister, Kazahaya." Surprised Watanuki rejoined the conversation, having run out of insults to hurl at Domeki. "What's her name?"

"Kei. She was named for fire and I was named for wind." A sad smile crossing his face Kazahaya wondered how his sister was doing, if she hated him for leaving her the way he had. He'd broken his promise to stay with her, but it had been the only way for them to survive. Whether she knew that, whether he'd ever have the chance to tell her was unknown to him. "Oh and Rikuo said you brought over food, Watanuki, thank you very much. It was actually my turn to cook tonight."

Blushing Watanuki rubbed the back of his neck, looking quite pleased. "Well its not much but it was the least I could do."

"Watanuki is a great cook." Kazahaya informed Rikuo, who had only spoken to Watanuki a handful of times that he knew of. "He brought me some strawberry shortcake one time and it was the best I've ever eaten."

As someone with a natural sweet tooth Rikuo made a mental note to yell at Kazahaya later for not sharing that shortcake. "Anything is better than your cooking."

"Hey! I'm getting better!"

"Right." Smirking Rikuo stuck his hands in his pockets after tossing the book onto his dresser to be disposed of later. "Well I have to go back down, I'll leave you guys to chat."


	11. You Pervert, You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way its gotta be so deal with it. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

You Pervert, You

It was his first time outside since he'd been shot and Kazahaya intended to enjoy it to the fullest before he had to return to bed. Bed was boring, and he'd NEVER thought he'd EVER think that. But it was just no fun to be up there all by himself with no one to talk to. Watanuki, Kakei and Rikuo were busy with work of course, and who in their right mind wanted Saiga for company? But now was not the time to think of such dreary things, Kazahaya reminded himself sternly. He had another forty minutes of freedom before he had to be back at the store. Hands in his pockets Kazahaya continued down the park path, looking around in the hopes that maybe he'd run into someone he knew. Maybe even that angel from before; she could heal him right up couldn't she? And then he wouldn't have to go back to bed! Of course he would have to go back to work, which sucked, especially since Kakei had promised not to collect rent from him for this month since it wasn't his fault he couldn't work. The closest thing he was going to get to workman's comp anyway.

Absently rotating his shoulder, which had begun to ache, Kazahaya paused to take a drink from the water fountain, lifting his head once more as he caught sight of a girl, or at least he thought it was a girl running towards him with her hand in the air as she waved at him. Her hair was really short and she really didn't have a figure to speak of but yeah, her face was pretty girlie and her voice equally so, as she called out his name. His first name. What the hell? "Uhm…hello." Staring into her beaming face Kazahaya tried desperately to place her. Did he know her from the store? A past client?

"I thought that was you." Smiling widely she leaned forward as she placed her hands on her knees as she got her breath back. "I wasn't sure but I just had to see, just in case. How are you?"

Well other than recently being shot…"I'm all right, thanks." And since it would probably only get worse if he pretended to know her Kazahaya figured it was better to fess up now than later. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. How do I know you?"

"Oh that's all right, we only met once. At my school, when you asked me for my uniform."

"Ah! Barf High! I mean Outo High School." Blushing Kazahaya rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he got himself into these situations. Of all the people to run into. "I remember now." That had not been one of his finer days, especially since he'd blacked out during the end of the assignment and had done and said lord only knows what. Rikuo sure as hell wasn't telling, the bastard. No, that was definitely one mission he wouldn't mind being able to forever block from his memories. No such luck though. Rikuo had taken pictures. He always took pictures when Kazahaya somehow found himself in drag. The bastard was damn good at hiding the negatives too.

"So did my uniform help? You sure sounded like you needed it really badly. Asou san said you were a dirty pervert and that's why you wanted it." The idea of it still thrilled her, since Hina was the type to find someone being a dirty pervert to be more interesting than threatening.

"I am not!" His face now as red as a tomato Kazahaya was stuttering as he hastened to explain why he'd ask her for her uniform that day. "It was for an assignment at work. I don't wear dresses or anything, I'm not a pervert. I swear!"

"Oh." Now she looked just a little bit disappointed.

"Uhm…your name was Hina chan, wasn't it?"

"That's right, I'm so happy that you remembered." Now the girl was back to smiling again. "My full name is Hinata Asahi. Though it's going to be Hinata Asou, as soon as we can convince my father. He's having a hard time understanding that our age difference doesn't matter. He's being really stubborn about it. Thankfully I take after him in that department and I'm not the type to give up easy." She added with a wink.

"Age difference?"

"Hei. But I don't think age really matters, when you love each other. I love Asou san more than anyone else in the world."

"Then that's what matters." Kazahaya agreed, wondering if someday anyone would ever talk about him with such pure and simple joy on their face. Kei had, sort of, but she was his sister and it just wasn't the same thing. Whatever Kei had believed, they hadn't been born to always be together. They were meant to find that someone just for them, their soul mate for lack of a less mushy term. Hina chan had obviously found hers and he could only hope someday he could say the same. As it was, the person he was closest to in this world now was Rikuo, a man who would definitely kick his ass black and blue if he ever brought up the idea of soul mates, much less friends.

"Well congratulations, Hina chan. I hope you'll both be very happy together."

"Thank you very much."

Sharing a look of understanding they both turned their heads when they heard someone call out Hina's name.

* * *

"Ah, Tomo kun, Kizu san!" Waving wildly in their direction now it was obvious she was friends with them. "They're friends of Asou san." Hina added for Kazahaya's benefit.

It was so weird but the smaller of the two men looked a lot like Kakei, only even more girlie if that was possible. They were both in their mid thirties too, while Hinata chan would be almost or just about twenty by now if he recalled correctly. If they were this Asou san's friends, Hina chan hadn't been kidding about the age difference. No wonder her dad was a little worried about the whole thing.

"This is my friend Kazahaya kun." Hina informed her friends as soon as they'd joined them. "Kazahaya kun, this is Tomoaki Namiya san and Masaya Kizu san."

Bowing his head in respect Kazahaya got the distinct impression that the guy who Hina had called by his last name, rather than a pet name, was police or in some sort of military field. When you were constantly breaking into places, you learned to pick up those sorts of vibes, Kazahaya thought ruefully. He was carrying too, which immediately put Kazahaya ill at ease in a big way. Now that he'd been shot, he never wanted to see another gun so long as he lived. Not that he'd really seen the gun that had shot him, but still, he could imagine and had done so plenty.

Since four in this case was going to be a crowd, Kazahaya figured it would be a good idea for him to make like Tom and Cruise himself out of there as quickly as possible. Which sucked, because it was nice seeing Hina again, especially since now he'd cleared up everything and didn't have to wonder anymore what she'd thought of his odd request. But that was just the way the fortune cookie crumbled. The one guy was definitely cop or of that ilk, which meant he was the last person Kazahaya should be around, at least until his wound was closed up and well on its way to recovery.

"Well I better be heading-" Kazahaya didn't finish that sentence as someone jogging by bumped into him, slamming his swinging elbow right into Kazahaya's shoulder. Not even hearing the jogger's apology, the man not even bothering to slow his stride, all Kazahaya could see was little white dots and the ground looking awful blurry and out of whack.

"Kazahaya kun!" Reaching over Hina grabbed her friend's arm, since he looked like he was going to fall over with the next breeze. "What's wrong?"

Biting down on his bottom lip, using the pain to focus his mind, Kazahaya forced himself to straight, clenching his teeth to keep his physical complaints to himself. Breathing careful through his nose it was a good minute before Kazahaya felt well enough to answer. "I'm okay, its okay, really." She looked so worried, Kazahaya thought, touched at the concern. She really was a nice girl.

"Do you need a doctor?" The cop like one asked, studying Kazahaya in a way that had the younger man feeling like a bug under a microscope.

"No, it was just a badly aimed elbow. I'll be fine." At least he hoped so. He didn't feel like he was going to keel over or throw up, definitely good signs from where he was standing, barely. Definitely time to leave. "But I think I'll head home now. I'm not feeling so well."

"We can take you. Our car isn't that far away and you probably shouldn't be wandering around by yourself, especially if you aren't feeling steady on your feet." The one Hina had introduced as Tomoaki offered, his eyes no less watchful and wise than his companion. "Do you live near here?"

As much as Kazahaya wanted to get away from the men, he also didn't want to have to face Rikuo's wrath if he passed out somewhere and his partner had to come find him. Rikuo hadn't even liked the idea of him walking to the park and back by himself in the first place. "I live three blocks away, if you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"Of course not." Hina assured him with a bright grin. "Let's go!"

* * *

Rikuo was sweeping off the front stoop when the Mercedes with the tinted windows pulled up to the curb, definitely not the sort of car you usually saw in this lower middle class neighbourhood. Pausing out of instinct Rikuo straightened to his full height as a man in a black suit with dark shades stepped out from the driver's side. Cop or military, Rikuo thought as he tensed up, like a panther preparing to spring into action at the slightest twitch from its opponent. Since he'd started working for Kakei, such reactions to cops had become automatic, annoyingly so. But such weariness had paid off in the past too.

A young girl who didn't look more than fourteen, fifteen popped out as well and came circling around the vehicle to the passenger side facing the curb where the suit was also, opening the door for someone. It only took a split second for Rikuo to recognize that someone was and the panther within sprang, causing him to effortless skip the steps as he was over to the car's open door before the girl had even finished coming around the vehicle. "Kazahaya."

"He's okay." Hina assured the unknown man, though she wasn't entirely sure the gorgeous man had even heard her, so focused was he on Kazahaya.

"I'm okay." Allowing Rikuo to draw him protectively to his side, Kazahaya looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "I'm just a little disoriented at the moment, which is why Hina chan and her friends gave me a ride back."

"You moron, I told you you weren't up to going out yet." Forgetting all about Kazahaya's injury Rikuo did what came natural to them. He whacked Kazahaya upside the head, his other arm snaking around Kazahaya's waist when the slighter man nearly fell backwards. "This is why I always end up taking care of you, stupid. You get yourself hurt and than make things worse by refusing to heal before you go doing stupid things again."

The only response Kazahaya was up to giving was to look at Rikuo cross-eyed with his tongue sticking out.

"Real mature."

Amused but still worried about Kazahaya, Hina thought maybe she should be the voice of reason, which was not her normal role in the scheme of things. "We should probably get him inside now. Are you his roommate?"

Nodding shortly Rikuo surprised everyone, including Kazahaya, when he effortlessly scooped Kazahaya into his arms. "Thanks for bringing him home." Giving them a short bow with a speechless Kazahaya in his arms Rikuo turned and headed for the steps to take Kazahaya inside.

"Get better soon, Kazahaya kun!"

Numbly waving good bye to Hina over Rikuo's shoulder Kazahaya was quite the picture. The two men watching from over Hina's shoulder both had to bite back grins. That was quite the interesting face the kid had there.

* * *

Hours later Kazahaya still didn't know what to think about it. Rikuo was confusing at the best of times, but recently he'd become harder to read than..well a language he'd never learned to read, like German or Italian. He'd been in bed since he'd gotten back from the park and he hadn't seen Rikuo since, Kakei having brought him his dinner rather than Rikuo. The shop was closed for the night now, and all the extra stuff should have been done two hours ago. It was getting late, and still no Rikuo. Where the hell was Rikuo? Pouting now Kazahaya angrily set aside the book he'd been pretending to read and crossed his arms in front of his chest, wincing at the pain that caused. Okay, not one of his better ideas. Uncrossing Kazahaya turned over so that he was on his side, his good arm under his head while he left the other to lie against his side. Closing his eyes Kazahaya decided he'd cat nap for a while, wanting to be awaken enough when Rikuo got back to yell at him for worrying him. It was with those final thoughts that he fell asleep, his breathing evening out as he slipped into a light slumber.

Later he couldn't think of what had woken him, perhaps it was just instinctual, a recognizing of the return of something that had been missing. Whatever it was that had caused Kazahaya's sleep to be interrupted, he regardlessly woke with bleary eyes to see the gradual shape of someone stripping off their clothes in the vicinity of Rikuo's bed, the form becoming Rikuo's as he undid his pants and allowed them to slip to the floor with a soft thud. Eyes adjusted to the darkness now Kazahaya watched the play of light and shadow from the window as it whispered across Rikuo's exposed flesh, making the large tattoo that spread across Rikuo's back look that much more mystical and otherworldly. He never had told him the meaning behind it, and sensing it probably had something to do with Rikuo's sister, Kazahaya had never asked him outright. But Tsukiko san was the last thing on Kazahaya's mind now. No, his thoughts were focused only on the beauty that was Rikuo's body, so different from his own and yet not at the same time. The well defined muscle, the clearly defined six pack that demonstrated the fact that there wasn't an inch of excess fat to be found on the body Rikuo trained to male perfection. He was like some mystical creature in a shadowy world that only they belonged to, some fierce war god perhaps, come to earth to rule and ruin. Rikuo, in that moment, took Kazahaya's breath away.

In the middle of adding a light tank top to his usual boxers, as it was cool for a change, Rikuo paused, sensing eyes moving over him in a way that was like the older women who often came to the store just to flirt with him or see he was interested in entertaining them after work while their husbands were out of town. But though the look was sexual in nature, it was a caressing gaze, moving over him as if to take him all in, not simply assets as they saw them. And there was only one person in the room with him. Turning his head Rikuo could sense that Kazahaya was no longer asleep even though the other man made no attempt to confirm the fact. He simply knew. Shrugging the shirt the rest of the way on Rikuo looked over his shoulder at his own bed, than back towards Kazahaya's. After hesitating only moment Rikuo turned and walked over to Kazahaya's bed, easily making out the form of his partner in the double bed. Bracing a hand on the bed Rikuo leaned forward, his lips just brushing the delicate shell of Kazahaya's ear. "Do you want me to sleep here with you?"

In answer, Kazahaya simply got up on his elbow and moved over to the other end of the bed, wordlessly making room for Rikuo to join him.

Slipping into the bed beside Kazahaya Rikuo adjusted the covers than turned on his side so that they were facing each other. Shifting over Rikuo leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss that was as sweet as it was loving. A kiss that suggested a bond that had lasted years, and would continue on for the years to come. Drawing back his head Rikuo gently pushed aside the few locks of hair that had fallen into Kazahaya's eyes. "Good night."

"Good night."


	12. Worth The Risk

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Final character revelations: 7th: Syaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, and Fai from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. 8th is The Four Dragon Kings from Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings. 9th is Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. 10th is Hina,Tomo and Kizu from Suki and the 11th is Fuu from Rayearth, Yukito and Touya from Cardcaptors and Mr. Ueda and Yumi from Chobits.

Sorry to end this rather abruptly but it was the only way it was ever going to be finished.

Worth The Risk

Some would call his actions cowardly, but Rikuo thought it simply wiser than the alternative. He'd left Kazahaya sleeping in their room, and had snuck out of the building like a thief in the night without anyone the wiser. It wasn't that he was ashamed about having spent the night in Kazahaya's bed, or that he didn't have the guts to face his roommate after the kiss they'd shared the night before. No, he just thought it wise to figure out what the hell was between them before things got anymore…intimate.

The problem was that he could no longer ignore the fact that somehow, God help him, Kazahaya had become an important part of his life. Perhaps even the most important part. And that scared him more than he could put into words. That Kazahaya could replace Tsukiko in his mind would have been inconceivable before his partner had been shot, but now Rikuo had to face what before he'd have been able to ignore. There was something between them, something that had made him pick Kazahaya up out of that snow bank, had kept him from wringing the idiot's neck, and had made him unable to leave the other man's side. He had had to accept that Kakei and Saiga couldn't lead him to Tsukiko, which made his continued employment with them pointless. It wasn't like he couldn't find another, probably safer and better paying job elsewhere. He stayed despite the pay, idiotic jobs, and the intrinsic danger of said jobs. He stayed because he wouldn't, couldn't make himself leave Kazahaya behind. It was for his stupid, incredibly gullible partner that he remained employed at the Green Drugstore.

"Himura san?"

Eyes widening Rikuo spun around to face a girl he didn't recognize but who apparently knew at least his last name. "Yes?" She looked to be about seventeen or so, with blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that were definitely her best feature. He'd remember those eyes.

"Ah, I thought that was you." Smiling shyly at him the girl held out her hand, Rikuo taking it automatically. "My name is Fuu Hououji. You went out with my big sister Kuu when you were in middle school together."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo vaguely remembered the girl's sister, though middle school felt like decades ago, though it was in reality less than one.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you; you seemed very deep in thought." She added, giving him an apologetic look. "I just didn't want to be rude; on the off chance you would recognize me."

Since he hadn't seen her since her height barely topped his waist, Rikuo could only figure that she'd become even more prim and proper since the last time they'd seen each other. "Well it was nice seeing you." Now leave me alone to my thoughts, Rikuo mentally added. He wasn't going to be able to figure out what to do without adequate time to think it over.

"Well I'll tell Kuu san you're doing well." Smiling, Fuu couldn't help but reach other and place a comforting hand on his arm. "And I hope you figure out the answer to whatever is troubling you, Himura san."

Surprise Rikuo stared down at the hand she'd placed on his arm, offering silent comfort to someone who had done nothing to earn the gesture or thought behind it. "Thank you." He said softly, looking her in the eyes. "And I hope you're well also."

Smiling sweetly at him Fuu gave him a little wave before heading off in the opposite direction, a skip to her step.

)

Watching her go Rikuo was glad she was well. Shoving his hands into his pockets Rikuo continued on his way, pausing again after a few minutes as he observed a couple sitting under a grove of trees to his left. What had him slowing was the fact that the couple in question were both male and they seemed to be making no effort to hide the fact that they were indeed a couple. The dark haired one had his back against a sakura tree and the other, light haired one, was sitting between the other man's legs, leaning back against the other man. They looked perfectly relaxed and comfortable, seemingly unaware that Rikuo wasn't the only one giving them a second look. Quietly observing Rikuo wondered if it was something genetic, that in male gay couples the more girlie one had to have light hair while the dominant guy had to have dark. The couple before him, Kakei and Saiga, and Kazahaya and himself...it really was a strange phenomenon. Someone should really do a study, he thought with dark humour.

When the light haired one made a happy sound and quickly got to his feet Rikuo's eyes naturally turned to see what had made the older man so happy. A food cart. Apparently someone was hungry.

"Do you want anything, Touya?" The pale haired man called out as he looked over the list of what the vendor was offering, speaking loud enough for everyone nearby to hear him.

"I'm good. Just don't buy him out, Yuki." The other man answered with a chuckle in his voice as he continued to laze under the tree, apparently unfazed by the attention his man was getting.

Rikuo could soon see why the man felt the need to caution his lover, because the man really did nearly buy the vendor out, much to their mutual delight. Where was the guy going to put that all, Rikuo wondered in amazement as he watched the man named Yuki teeter and totter under the weight of his purchases.

Before Rikuo could go over to offer help the other man was at the grey haired man's side, relieving him of half his considerable burden.

"You are so lucky you have your metabolism." The dark haired one said with an exaggerated eye roll as he struggled to keep the boxes of food in his hands. "Otherwise you'd be Yukito Tsukishiro, the human bowling ball."

"Well ouch." Laughing Yuki grinned up at Touya, not offended in the least as he gave his lover a quick hip bump, not the smartest thing to do considering the loads they both carried. "Now that would be hard to share a bed with."

"Yeah, and your crumbs are annoying enough as it is." Smirking down at him there was deep affection and love in his dark eyes as the taller man looked down at his lover. "And you better eat all this, I promised Sakura not to snack too much today. She invited us over for dinner tonight as you'll recall."

"Don't worry; you know I always clean my plate."

"Against all odds."

"Heh."

Watching the two retake their seats, Rikuo observed them for a few more minutes and then continued on his way again. They had seemed really happy together, he thought to himself. There had been a familiarity about them that made him think they'd been together for a long time despite their young age, that they'd bonded deeply in that time in a way that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love. Did he want that? To be close to someone like that? To be one half of a whole? And wasn't he already? Didn't he know Kazahaya better than anyone else in their life? They could even finish each other's sentences sometimes. People were always saying they fought like an old married couple too. If everyone thought so then there had to be something to it. There had to be something between him and Kazahaya that made people think they had a relationship as solid and potentially lasting as a couple who'd been together for decades.

)

When he reached the end of the park trail Rikuo turned around and headed back the way he'd come, having reached the decision to at least talk things out with Kazahaya. For all he knew he was blowing this way out of proportion. Kazahaya could be looking for just sex; the kid might not even be looking for any kind of lasting relationship. And Kazahaya was still an innocent kid in a lot of ways, who knew that better than him? Could they just have a physical relationship, would this thing between them just burn out after a couple rolls in the sack? His gut said unfortunately no. He'd always been the type to avoid feeling things because when he did feel them he felt them deeply. If he entered into a physical relationship with Kazahaya the connection between them could and probably would only deepen and evolve with the changes.

Wondering when his life had gotten so complicated Rikuo had to admit that it had never not been so. He had always attracted trouble and he now found himself attracted to trouble in human form. Because really, trouble was one of the best words to describe Kazahaya.

"Excuse me?"

Turning his head Rikuo looked into the face of man older than himself but with a boyish quality to him that made him seem younger than that. There was also something familiar about him but Rikuo couldn't place how he might know him. It seemed to be his day for running into people he vaguely recalled, Rikuo thought wryly. "Yes?" He asked, still trying to place the man's face in case it was important or work related.

"Would you happen to know what time it is? I just looked at my watch and it doesn't seem to be working."

By way of answering Rikuo lifted his arm and tilted it to the side so that the man could read the numbers easily enough. Maybe he didn't know the guy after all, Rikuo thought, even though he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Ah, thank you. I'm early. I was getting worried that maybe something had happened to her, because she's never late." A relieved smile crossing his face the man gave several quick bows of thanks. "Thanks again, I'm very sorry to have bothered you."

"No problem."

Whatever else the man would have said died as the man's face lit up like a Christmas tree, looking very much like a kid on Christmas morning. Love plain in his eyes the man seemed to forget Rikuo's existence as he hurried over to greet a woman walking up the park pathway.

Dismissing them as a regular couple it wasn't until Rikuo passed them on the pathway that he saw that they were in fact far from being an ordinary couple. The woman was a persocom. The ears were a dead giveaway. And recognizing what she was helped him finally place the man who held her hand so tenderly in his. They'd been on the news a couple weeks ago; it had been in all the papers too. The man was a pastry chef or something, and he'd made headlines by actually marrying his persocom. Rikuo had seen the short interview the man had given after the wedding and had been impressed with both what the man had said and his willingness to risk public ridicule by making the relationship both public and legal. Especially for a man who'd come off as being unbelievably shy and self conscious onscreen. But then love tended to make people rise above what they'd formerly been capable of.

Thinking about that Rikuo was less than pleased to realize that he had less guts than the bumbling chef. The guy was willing to marry a machine and risk everyone calling him a lunatic for loving it. Rikuo was still undecided on whether a persocom was more than a machine, but he'd met a few and found them to be more capable of feeling emotion than a lot of people. What you saw was what you got with them, which was something humans would do well to imitate. Was a persocom capable of loving a human, who was to say? But even if they weren't, the two people walking behind him had seemed as involved and happy as any couple he'd ever seen, and he envied them that.

Turning to watch them go Rikuo silently wished them the best of luck.

)

"There you are!" Jogging up to Rikuo's side Kazahaya peeked over the man's shoulder to see what had Rikuo's interest. "Oh, a persocom. Too bad neither of us will ever be able to afford one of those. Then we wouldn't have to worry about cooking and cleaning."

"And that's all you'd want one for?" Rikuo asked, looking down at him questioningly.

Puzzled by the intensity of Rikuo's gaze Kazahaya would have shrugged if it weren't for the fact that it would hurt. "Well what else would I need one for? I mean they are pretty cool, but I can barely work a DVD player as it is. Besides, owning one would probably be too much like owning a person. I mean they practically are, right? They're just not physically made of the same things we are."

"Surprisingly deep thinking for you." Was his smirking response.

"Bite me." Was Kazahaya's hot resort. "So what are you doing out here anyway? It's your day off and you usually sleep in." He wanted to ask if Rikuo had gotten up because of where he'd been sleeping, but lacked the courage to do so.

"Had some thinking to do."

"About what?" Not that he really expected Rikuo to tell him, but Kazahaya kept hoping that someday his partner would. He wanted to help Rikuo carry his burdens, just like Rikuo did for him in his gruff, assehole way.

"You."

"Me?" Not sure if that was a good or bad thing Kazahaya couldn't help but ask, "What about me?"

Not answering right away Rikuo simply looked into Kazahaya's golden eyes, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say. The man's face was ridiculously girlie and probably always would be. He was slim as a girl too and just as annoying. He couldn't cook, clean or often even think worth a damn. Kazahaya was impulsive, naive and trouble waiting to happen.

And still he couldn't imagine a world without the moron in it. And it was time to be man enough not only to acknowledge that but to take the risks that knowledge entailed.

Unnerved by how intently Rikuo was looking at him Kazahaya's eyes went big as saucers when the other man's hand came up to tenderly brush his bangs off his forehead. "I have no idea what you're thinking." Kazahaya finally blurted out.

"I'm thinking that you're going to make the rest of my life very troublesome and eventful."

Opening his mouth to deny that the scalding words died in Kazahaya's throat as he realized what Rikuo had just said. What he seemed to be suggesting. "You...you think we're still going to be...for that long?"

"I do." And leaning forward Rikuo placed his lips against Kazahaya's surprised ones before drawing back. "Got a problem with that, partner?"

Blinking Kazahaya stared up at him. "Am I...dreaming again?" He asked, just to be sure. Or it could be the painkillers he was taking, that could be it too.

"If it's a dream we're both dreaming it."

Reaching out Kazahaya's hands grasped Rikuo's jacket lapels and pulled his partner in for a real kiss, putting everything he had into it.

And when they finally came up for air Kazahaya grinned shyly and said, "If this is a dream, I hope we never wake up."

"Ditto."

THE END.


End file.
